A Story To Tell
by ManaMcC
Summary: A group of Jyler one-shots, poems and song fics. Requests accepted. Rated M to be safe.
1. Why?

**Hi, guys. How you all doing? I've decided to write a bunch of Jyler one-shots just something I'll update when I get a random one pop into my head they'll be poems, song fic ect. I will also be taking requests so if you have one send me a message or leave it in a review. So, yeah, favourite, alert, review and all that stuff.**

Well?

Jeremy sighed as Tyler continued to dodge his questions, it was getting stupid now. He wasn't going to be a sex-buddy for Tyler to rub up against whenever he felt like it, he needed to know whether or not this was moving forward or if they should just stop before one of them got to attached, "Tyler? Would you just answer me, already?" Jeremy complained. Tyler rolled his eyes as he pulled up his pants and looked around for his shirt.

"Look, Jeremy, we don't need to get into this right now, OK?" Tyler found his shirt and put it on, "We've barely been seeing each other. There is no need to start thinking about stuff like that. Where's my other shoe?"

"Over there," Jeremy said pointing over to his trainer, "I'm not saying that I wanna know if you're going to fall in love with me or whatever I just wanna know whether or not we're wasting our time." Tyler sighed. He might as well tell him something to get him off his back.

"I don't know if this is going to turn into a big relationship or not, Jeremy," Tyler said and he was being honest, "But I do care, alright? I do, it's just I don't think about stuff like when will I tell my mum? And...My God I'm giving ideas, aren't I?" Jeremy laughed as Tyler wrapped his arms around his waist, "Ok?" Jeremy nodded his head and smiled; Tyler leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. Jeremy turned to leave but Tyler pulled him back and thrust his tongue into his mouth exploring the already know territory.

Ok, so, maybe he did have more feelings for him. He didn't need to know.


	2. I Just Want You to Know Who I am

**I was looking through my YouTube videos seeing if I thought I should delete any of them and this just came into my mind. It's based on my video 'Tyler: I Just Want You to Know Who I Am: Jeremy'. So hope you like it. Remember I take requests.**

"Is he like that all the time? Is that what you gotta go through?" Jeremy asked Tyler sincerely, "Man, I get it, I get it." He said in a pitiful tone and Tyler didn't need that. If he wanted pity he would ask for. He especially didn't need it from Jeremy. Sure they had been seeing each other, well, sort of seeing each other. But he didn't need it. And he sure as hell didn't want it! He didn't hold back, he pulled back his fist and punched the dumbass punk in his face, "What's your problem?" Jeremy said as he removed his hand from his face checking for blood.

"Look, I don't need your pity!" Tyler said sending Jeremy away.

He felt sorry, he did. Jeremy didn't deserve that and Tyler knew it. He made his way to Jeremy's house and climbed up to his window. When he climbed in Jeremy sighed from the other end of the room. They began to talk and soon Tyler asked if Jeremy was alright. Jeremy scoffed before saying, "My boyfriend hit me in the face, what do you think?" He spat bitterly.

Tyler sighed and closed his eyes for a second calming himself down, "Look, I don't even know what happened." He said honestly, he just completely lost himself. Jeremy had told him to leave, so he did.

Jeremy got ready for today's event quickly; he was running late and really didn't need Mrs. Lockwood on his back. He remembered what he heard when he went to get the clothing he needed. He had noticed Tyler and Caroline and walked away when Tyler tried to talk to him. Caroline was the only one who knew about them, _"I said I was sorry." _He heard Tyler scoff to Caroline.

"_You made out with him and then you beat him to a pulp," _Caroline had said back to him_, "You're going to have to do a little bit better than sorry." _Jeremy stood there and realized that he had to forgive him.

"Get off of me!" Tyler said pulling his arm away from his father's grip, Jeremy stood there for a moment watching the scene play out in front of him, what was going on?"

"I didn't raise a God damn faggot!" Tyler looked up at his father in shock before turning to Caroline who shook her head as if saying 'I didn't tell, I swear'. Tyler looked over at Matt and saw the look on his face; shock, confusion and little bit freaked out. _Great, my best friends a homophobic! _Tyler though sarcastically. Tyler saw Jeremy standing near the door and sighed before walking away. Jeremy followed.

Tyler and Jeremy stood in the parking lot with Richard Lockwood standing in front of them, "Go ahead," Richard began, "Get your frustration out on each other the _right _way. Fight!" Jeremy looked at Tyler in confusion while Tyler looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm not gonna fight him, dad." Tyler said simply before walking away. Richard glared after him.

Tyler sat on a nearby bench and ran his hand through his hair. He rolled his eyes as Jeremy made his way towards him and saw a look of apology on his face as he sat down next to him. Tyler kissed him once before leaning forward. Jeremy said nothing and just grabbed onto Tyler's free hand, "I just thought if he knew it would be easier," Tyler began, "So...I told Liz to tell him that she me leaving your house...Out of your window." He explained. Jeremy smiled and squeezed his hand.


	3. All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You

All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You

Jeremy walked into his and locked the door behind him he pulled off his hoodie and threw it onto a chair, when he turned around he gasped. Tyler Lockwood sat on his bed with his head hung. Jeremy walked over to the boy, unsure of what to do until he saw the blood run down his forehead; Jeremy went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth.

None of them spoke as Jeremy wiped off the blood on his face when he pulled away Tyler grabbed his hand. Jeremy felt a spark run up his arm as Tyler lifted his head up and showed his slightly ashamed facial expression. Jeremy asked him what was wrong but Tyler didn't say anything he just leaned in and brushed his lips against Jeremy's. Jeremy jumped slightly and pulled away. Tyler held onto the back of his neck and brought him closer slowly before kissing him again. This time Jeremy didn't pull away he accepted the kiss happily.

Tyler ran his tongue across the younger boy's bottom lip. Jeremy thought for a moment; was he taking advantage? Tyler had come to him upset and it would be wrong. Tyler bit down on Jeremy's bottom lip gently and Jeremy opened his mouth for his entry. Tyler brushed his tongue against Jeremy's earning a moan from the youngest Gilbert. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned loudly as Tyler and he began to fight for dominance.

Jeremy didn't know why he was even trying, Tyler was going to win and they both knew it. So, Jeremy gave up and Tyler began to explore the new territory, they breathing became heavier as Tyler ran his hand under Jeremy's shirt, touching the younger boy's bare, hot skin. Jeremy began to pant as Tyler's lips travelled down his neck and then back up behind his ear, "You can tell me to stop," He whispered.

Jeremy was shocked by his kindness and thought for a moment as Tyler paused, "Just stay for a night." Jeremy pleaded quietly. Tyler kissed him on the cheek making his way over to his lips again kissing him there for a little longer until he pulled away and removed his t-shirt and then Jeremy's. They both lay on the bed and Tyler began to kiss him again. Jeremy whimpered as Tyler's warm lips pulled away and began to kiss down his chest leaving a bit of cold air every time he moved down.

Jeremy felt like he couldn't breathe, he was fighting the erg to buck his hips against Tyler's, "Please?" Jeremy begged before Tyler kissed up his chest again. He fingers dipping into the waist band of Jeremy's, now uncomfortable, jeans. He undid them and pulled them down slowly. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's back as he continued to kiss his neck, licking and biting certain areas making him cry out.

Soon both boys were only left in their boxers, "Tyler, please!" Jeremy cried out as Tyler continued to tease him cruelly, he felt Tyler chuckle against his skin, which had become bruised and marked by Tyler. Tyler removed both of the underwear and rubbed his harden member against the younger boys, "Oh God." He heard Jeremy mumble from the friction.

Tyler lined himself up correctly and slowly entered him. Jeremy hissed in pain as he felt his walls break. Tyler rolled his hips and soon the sound Jeremy was making was cries of pleasure, "Ah! Ty-Tyler, mm!" Jeremy called out as Tyler began to thrust inside of him. His thrust became harder and quicker as the pleasure inside them both began to rise, "There! Oh, my God!" Tyler moaned as he felt Jeremy tighten around him. Jeremy gripped onto Tyler's back as he felt himself about to come, "Fuck!" Tyler cursed into Jeremy shoulders as he also came. Both of them laid there panting as they recovered. Tyler pulled out of him slowly and held onto him as they both fell asleep.

When Jeremy woke in the morning Tyler was gone and a note lay in his place. It read;

_Jeremy, _

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want that to happen and I believe that we should both just forget about it. I know you probably felt forced into that situation and I'm sorry. Again. I left early so you didn't have to go through the embarrassment of explaining it to me person. I hope you don't think I wanted to use you last night because I didn't, like I said before I didn't intend for that to happen._

_Goodbye, Tyler._

Jeremy ran his hand through his messy hair as he read the note; why did it hurt him so much? Why did he want Tyler to be here? Why was he so upset that he came to Jeremy? He didn't have time to think about this and took a shower and got dressed quickly. He made his way downstairs, sore from last night, and winced slightly as he sat down but luckily no one noticed. He ate his breakfast quietly and made his way to the bus alone.

When they made it to the school he saw Tyler out near the football pitch with a group of his friends...and a group of cheerleaders. Jeremy sighed in disappointment. He made his way down the hall and into the art class ignoring the teachers telling him to remove his headphones. When he walked in he stopped as he saw Tyler talking to the teacher about something, "Oh, good. You too can hold down the obviously over inhabited fort while I step out for a moment." Their art teacher Miss. Ramon joked referring to the fact that they were the two who came in here. Jeremy and Tyler nodded their heads and said goodbye to their teacher as she walked out of the class.

Jeremy cleared his throat and Tyler looked around at all the different paintings and sketches around the room. Jeremy sighed and sat down on a stool every once in awhile looking over at Tyler. When Jeremy looked around again he saw Tyler make his way over to the front desk, "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as he stood up and followed him over, "You think you can unlock her computer?" Jeremy laughed.

"You know how she says she's our biggest fan?" Jeremy nodded, "She wasn't kidding." He said as he typed in both of their last names into the password box. Jeremy laughed. Tyler opened up the grading system and found his changing it from an A to a D. Tyler told Jeremy it was something to do with his dad and not to worry. Jeremy rolled his eyes and when he turned back he realized what tight courters they were in. Tyler looked him up and down before closing the space between, Jeremy clung onto Tyler back as they kissed.

Tyler moved away from him and Jeremy made it look like he was looking at the pictures as the teacher walked back in. They both left and went their separate ways. Jeremy looked back and sighed and Tyler smirked as he felt Jeremy look back at him wiping his thumb across his lips. Jeremy put his hands into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper;

_Tomorrow, my house, 9am. _

Jeremy smiled as he walked down the hall to his first class. This would be an interesting weekend.


	4. Too Lost in You

Too Lost in You

Jeremy stared at Tyler in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. He began to stutter incoherently and was pretty sure he couldn't breathe. Tyler put his hand on his shoulder but Jeremy shrugged it off, "You were using me?" Jeremy felt the sting of tears run into his eyes as Tyler nodded his head silently. Jeremy stood up and left slamming the door behind him as tears began to run down his pale skin. He heard people's whispers as he walked home quickly. All of them calling him 'gay' or 'faggot' all of them laughing because he gave it up to Tyler Lockwood.

He hated the bastard; he was just like his father. Jeremy ran up the stairs of his home and slammed his door shut locking it behind him. He slid down to the floor. He couldn't hate him. He loved the spoiled shit too much to hate him. He let Lockwood get under his skin, let him pull on his heart strings and get him to do whatever the fuck he wanted like he was a puppet or something. Elena and Jenna would continue to come to his door asking to be let it and how they could help. They couldn't help. They didn't understand.

The worse of all was that Jeremy believe him, he believed every lie he was told! He believed that Tyler was hurt and needed him. He believed Tyler loved him. But it was all a lie, everything was a lie. A bet set up by him and his friends. Fuck the queer before Christmas break and win $50 from each of them, which would have..._did_ make him a lot of money. Jeremy had stopped crying and just sat there, his heart had been broken by someone he trusted; someone he thought cared about him.

He walked into the bathroom and pulled out his uncle's tablets. He looked into the mirror and saw his tear stained face. He grabbed a glass of water and took half of the pills in the bottle. He didn't care anymore. He had nothing left. He was nothing. He laid there until a sweet relief filled him to the core and he didn't have to care anymore.

Everyone was crowded outside of the Gilbert resident as an ambulance was ready to take the unconscious body to the hospital, no one knew if they dead or not or who the hell it was. And Tyler stood there praying it wasn't who he thought it was. Jenna came running out of the hospital and jump into the ambulance with the doctors. Elena came running out and into the arms of Stefan and Caroline. One to go, Tyler thought to himself praying that it was his uncle. Jonathon Gilbert came in his wheelchair.

"No," Tyler whispered, "Fuck!" Tyler shouted as he crouched down in pain after Elena kicked him in the privates.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" She said sarcastically, "Magnify that by ten and then you'll know what you did to Jeremy, you son of a bitch!" She shouted as Stefan dragged her away glaring daggers at him as he crouched on the floor from the impact. _Magnify that by ten._ What had he done?

Jeremy's eyes fluttered opened, he looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital, "Shit," He mumbled to himself. He turned his head slowly as his head was pounding, "Get the hell out of here!" He demanded as Tyler stood in the doorway.

"Hey, I just got kicked in the balls by your sister!" Tyler shouted back, "So, you're gonna shut the hell up and listen." He said as he shut the door, "I know I hurt you, OK. I know I was being a dick and I know this is all my fault."

"You don't know jack shit!"

"I know that I'm in love with you!" Tyler shouted back, Jeremy looked up at him in shock, "Why the hell do you think I took the bet! You think I hate you that much that I would something that awful? I love you, Jeremy." He admitted walking over to him, "I love you." He leaned in before Jeremy could say anything and kissed not holding one emotion he had inside of him because of Jeremy; anger, confusion, envy, love, lust, happiness. Guilt. Jeremy pulled away with tears forming in his eyes again. Tyler told him to look at him. Jeremy refused.

"Please, Tyler," Jeremy pleaded his voice nothing but a whisper, "Please get out." Tyler nods his head and leaves. Jeremy gets up, wincing as he did so, and shuts the door. He falls to the floor as his body begins to rock with sadness and his heart breaks more than it ever has before.


	5. Stay

**Yay, time for my first official song fic, whoop, whoop! Enjoy the song is 'Stay' by Miley Cyrus (I love this song) Remember I am taking requests and it would really help me if I knew what you were looking for. s**

Stay

_Well it's good to hear you voice,_

_I hope you're doing fine,_

_And if you ever wondered, _

_I'm lonely here tonight,_

_I'm lost here in this moment,_

_And time keeps slipping by,_

_And if I could have just one wish,_

_I'd have you by my side,_

_Oh, _

_I miss you,_

_Oh, _

_I need you_

Tyler Lockwood stood with the rest of the school students that had showed up. It wasn't something to celebrate so he was shocked anyone who wasn't a friend to him did show up. Tyler looked down at the gravestone; 'Jeremy Gilbert, 1995-2010. Forever in our hearts.' They were spot on with that one. Tyler shrugged Matt's hand off of his shoulder and walked away. He was to blame; he shouldn't have anyone comfort him.

He should feel this lonely for the rest of his life and never recover from it. He watched as people left the cemetery one by one or in groups of up to four people. All Tyler needed was one small wish, he deserved that much didn't he? He deserved to have him back didn't he? Jeremy deserved to live! And Tyler took everything he deserved away from him; Vickie, love, and now life.

_And I love you more than I did before,_

_And if today I didn't see your face,_

_Nothing's changed,_

_No one can take your place, _

_It's getting harder every day,_

_Say you love me more then you did before,_

_And I'm sorry it's this way,_

_But I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_And if you ask me I will stay,_

_I will stay_

He had loved him and he screwed up, he didn't protect him. Mason would come after something Tyler loved and he knew it. So, he went after Jeremy. Why not? Tyler took down Katherine! It was only fair! Tyler punched his windshield on his car as the anger bubbled up inside of him. He looked around as something called to him and that's when he noticed it, really noticed it, for the first time.

The church.

_Well I've tried to live without you,_

_But tears fall from my eyes, _

_I'm alone and I feel empty, _

_God, I'm tore apart inside,_

_I look up at the stars,_

_Hoping you're doing the same,_

_And somehow I feel closer,_

_And I can hear you say,_

_Oh,_

_I miss you,_

_Oh, _

_I need you_

Tyler had ignored his instanced to walk into the building, he didn't deserve forgiveness. Tyler pulled the boxes into his mate's bedroom which he rarely actually slept in. He began to put a few things into the box, he picked up his hoodie and a piece of paper fell out of the pocket. Tyler picked it up and was surprised with what he found. It was the note he had wrote him the night before he moved in, that was three months ago, he read what he had wrote and smiled as he did so;

**Jeremy, I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning. Please speak to me, I love you and you know that without me telling which is both a good thing and a bad thing as you continue to use it against me. Move in with me. Then we don't have to through the hassle of picking someone to tell first, they'll all know. Come on, Jeremy just turn around. **Tyler remembered that moment, they were in art class and where practicing art work that you had to really get into the artist's mind to figure out. Jeremy was very good at it and uncovered what Tyler had hid in his picture. He had drawn places he had taken Jeremy and wrote 'Jeremy forgive me' **I love you. You love me. We belong together, Jere, you've said it yourself. Move in with me and you won't regret it. **On the back of the paper he had wrote the first nine words of the first part out.

_And I love you more than I did before,_

_And if today I didn't see your face,_

_Nothing's changed,_

_No one can take your place, _

_It's getting harder every day,_

_Say you love me more then you did before,_

_And I'm sorry it's this way,_

_But I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_And if you ask me I will stay,_

_I will stay_

Tyler sat down on the floor gripping the note his hand tightly. Come back, he thought to himself, come back home. I need you. Tears ran down Tyler's cheek as gave in to all of the pain he felt at the moment. Everything had been taken away from him. The only real thing he cared about was gone. He needed him. He loved him. He had lost him.

_Stay, always stay,_

_I never wanna loose you,_

_And if I have to I will choose you,_

_So, oh stay,_

_Please always stay,_

_You're the one that I hold on too, _

'_Cause my heart would stop without,_

_You_

Tyler stood in front of his deceased mate's grave in pain. He needed to see his face, to hear his voice, to touch his skin, to taste his lips. He needed to be with him one more time. He needed to hold onto. He needed him to come back. This wasn't just missing someone. This was feeling everything inside of you be torn apart bit by bit.

Tyler looked over at the church once more and then back to Jeremy's grave. He walked away and towards the old building. He opened the door and walked inside, the priest looked over at him with a pitiful look on his face and Tyler would as well. Know that he had come so low to do something that he was totally against. But he needed to feel connected to him somehow.

_And I love you more than I did before,_

_And if today I didn't see your face,_

_Nothing's changed,_

_No one can take your place, _

_It's getting harder every day,_

_Say you love me more then you did before,_

_And I'm sorry it's this way,_

_But I'm coming home,_

_I'll be coming home,_

_And if you ask me I will stay,_

_I will stay,_

_I'll always stay,_

_And I love you more than I did before, _

_And I'm sorry that it's this way,_

_But I'm coming home,_

_I'll be coming home,_

_And if you ask me I will stay,_

_I will stay,_

_I will stay._

"OK, so I know this won't actually work but I'm running outta ideas so don't mock me up there you hear me, Gilbert. I...I miss you. I need to be with you again, I loved you and he took you away...from me. All because I was an idiot and help the Salvatore's...for you. I wanna hear your voice and I hope they're taking care of you up there. If you're wondering I'm...I'm...alone. And I want it that way. Come back to me, I'm lost down here without you." Tyler began taking in a big breath before continuing, "I want you to come home, please just come home. I've tried before the funeral I tried. But I couldn't help but cry when I found the note, you kept it. I have this empty feeling ripping through me and I...I want you to fix but you can't because you're not here,"

Tyler breathed in another shaky breath, "Jeremy, if I had to change places with one person it would be you because you deserve to be here. I hope you're watching over me 'cause someone's gotta be," Tyler sobbed, "If I had one wish, Jeremy, it would be that you were back here by my side, with me forever." Tyler cried for the second time that day he cried until he thought he couldn't breathe. Until everything in his body went numb and he just sat there as if he were waiting for someone to listen to him and give Jeremy back to him, even though he knew it was useless.


	6. Booty Call

**Booty Call**

**(Song: Booty Call – Ke$ha)**

_I like you, Don't want to  
Marry you, I really wanna  
Really wanna, Do you  
A favor, And let you know  
That I really, Really, really, really  
Like you, Don't want to  
Marry you,  
I really wanna, Really wanna  
Do you, A favor  
And let you know  
That I really, Really, really, really_

A sixteen-year-old Tyler walked down the stairs with his mother and father. It was another town's event and only one thing was different this time, Gilbert was back and apparently that was big news, he had rarely seen the kid and taken notice. It wasn't all that important to him but when he told his mother that she flicked him around the ear. So when he looked over at Gilbert and saw him with his sister and parents he was pleasantly surprised.

__

I want to show, you a magic trick  
Yeah  
I promise, It's sick  
Like whoa oh, oh, oh  
every time gonna, Blow your mind  
Just don't

"Gilbert!" Tyler said as he saw him walk outside he followed ready to see if his new thought out plan would work. The fourteen-year-old had told around and smiled at Tyler as he walked towards him, "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" He had nodded his head and let Tyler led him to his room. He had invited him inside and locked the door behind him, "OK, so, Gilbert…"

"Jeremy," He corrected, interrupting him.

"Right, look, this is really embarrassing," He said playing the innocent card, "I-I sort of…like you a little more than a friend," Holy crap the kid bought it! Tyler thought to himself mentally, "I understand if this is freaking you out but…I…oh, screw it." He pulled Jeremy towards him and kissed the younger boy. He heard Jeremy moaned and it went straight to his groan, "Ok, so here's the deal," He said pushing him down onto the bed, "I'll continue to make you feel good but we have to do this when _I _say so whenever I want. 'Kay?" Jeremy nodded; Tyler smirked as he kissed him again.

__

Just don't  
(Don't, don't, don't)  
Don't get attached, When I call you up  
Trying to get some, Ass all night oh, oh, oh  
Don't want a boyfriend  
Just want to get some

Tyler straddled the youngest teen. He was really submissive; Tyler could probably do whatever the hell he wanted to this kid. Jeremy bucked his hips into Tyler's but Tyler pushed him back down, "Uh, no. When I let go you can't do stuff like that anymore, OK?"

"Sorry," Jeremy mumbled innocently.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I really want  
To get it, On with you  
And from the, Very second  
That I saw you  
Knew you were gonna, Be my new  
Booty call  
And it's all (all)  
I've been thinking about it, All day long  
Just don't, Go falling In love  
Boy you down, To be my new  
Booty call  
And it's all  
W-want, Booty call  
W-want_

Tyler kissed down Jeremy's neck and listened as he sighed in pleasure. Jeremy gripped onto Tyler's shoulders as bit down on a bit on a piece of skin, this kid really is a virgin, Tyler thought to himself. He kissed up behind his ear and sucked on his earlobe. Jeremy moaned as Tyler's hand down his sides, he shivered as his finger tips ran above the waist line of his trousers, "Woah, Woah! I don't really think I'm ready for that!" Jeremy said sitting up as Tyler dipped his hands inside Jeremy's trousers.

"Why?" Tyler asked trying to remain innocent.

"I'm just not ready." Jeremy said. Tyler sighed and nodded his head before leaning in and kissing him, brushing his lips against Jeremy's four times before kissing him passionately, he didn't make another move until Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck, his chest heaving and face flushed. Tyler pulled away and decided it was time to use his special trick.

__

I like you, Don't want to  
Marry you  
I really wanna, Really wanna  
Do you, A favor  
And let you know  
That I really, Really, really, really

He looked at Jeremy for about three minutes until Jeremy's face had almost entirely turned pink, his hands barely touching the younger boys skin before Jeremy crashed his lips against Tyler and allowed full entry. Tyler would have to work to get full entrance though.

__

I've got a, Dance move  
You should know, I put on a show  
Just come  
(Come come, come)  
Booty call, All alone?  
You're my, Number one  
(One one one one)  
I think, You're nice  
But the times, Not right  
To try to be, The only dude In my life  
Don't want a boyfriend  
Just want to have fun  
You know

Tyler had told him he was a 'Booty call' he didn't actually know what that was but when he asked his parents about they both spat out their drinks while Elena had a giggling fit on the floor. Jeremy didn't understand what it was but now when ever Tyler was mentioned or in the room he smiled and blushed slightly.

He was going to stay at Tyler's again tonight. He didn't like lying to his parents but when Tyler looked at him he would completely forget his guilt. They weren't together but they were. It was very hard to explain.

__

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I really want, To get it, On with you  
And from the, Very second, That I saw you  
Knew you were gonna, Be my new  
Booty call, And it's all (all)  
I've been thinking about it, All day long  
Just don't, Go falling In love  
Boy you down, To be my new  
Booty call, And it's all  
W-want, Booty call  
W-want

Jeremy panted as Tyler started to kiss down his chest slowly. He stopped all of a sudden and Jeremy looked over at him to see if something was wrong. Tyler removed his shirt and Jeremy blushed, he hated when Tyler made him do that, it made him feel like such a girl! Tyler returned to kissing down the younger boy's chest, he would stop to lick and suck on the skin leaving small marks on him. Jeremy would smile when he saw them in the morning. Tyler bit down just above his navel and Jeremy moaned bucking into Tyler again. Making him hold him down roughly what he didn't tell Tyler was that he liked it when he treated him like that. But he wouldn't say; Tyler might stop doing it.

__

Back to, all I want, Sorry  
I want to play, Tic Tac Toe, Naked  
In my parent's, Basement,

_Chemistry is like, Electric  
Don't try to be, A detective  
To see you and me got, Something  
Ew_

"Oh, come on, Jeremy!" Tyler exclaimed, "We've got a good thing going on why do you have to ruin it?" Tyler said pacing in front of the fourteen-year-old.

"I thought being in love was a good thing?" Tyler groaned, Jeremy had to think of something quick, "Well, now, I'll probably let you do…more to me?" Jeremy said nervously. Tyler turned on his heel to face the younger teen with a crocked eyebrow.

__

Yeah  
I really want, To get it On with you  
And from the very second that I saw you  
Knew you were gonna Be my new  
Booty call  
And it's all (all)  
I've been thinking about it All day long  
Just don't Go falling In love  
Boy you down To be my new  
Booty call  
Yeah  
I really want To get it On with you  
And from the Very second That I saw you  
Knew you were gonna be my new, Booty call, And that's all  
I've been thinking about it, All day long  
Just don't, Go falling In love  
Boy you down, To be my new  
Booty call  
And it's all

Jeremy moaned out Tyler's name as he continued to pump up and down Jeremy's shaft, "Ah!" Jeremy was getting closer and they both knew it. Tyler kissed him on the neck again and nuzzled into Jeremy neck again, he seemed to like it but the kid also liked it when he forced him. He was pretty luckily to have Jeremy as his booty call.

Tyler pulled down his boxers leaving him as bare as Jeremy, whose eyes were closed from the pleasure. He lined himself up and slowly slipped inside of Jeremy let go of him, Jeremy whimpered at the loss and the new sensation running threw him. He had never felt this good before, "Oh, God!" He gasped as Tyler rolled his hips into him pushing himself further in, "Please?" Jeremy begged.

Tyler smirked as he began thrusting inside Jeremy slowly, the kid was a virgin, "Harder," Tyler had to say he was shocked by this by obliged anyway. He began to pant as he pushed himself inside of him faster and harder until he had Jeremy cursing his name, "Tyler!" Jeremy shouted as he came soon followed by Tyler. Leaving both the boys lying there panting.

__

Booty

**Read, review, favorite, request,**

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	7. Boys Don't Cry

Boys Don't Cry

Jeremy wiped at his tears as Tyler walked towards him, he really didn't need this right now. If he didn't love him then he should just leave. Though Jeremy would admit it would be easier if he hadn't gone to their spot. Tyler sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him; Jeremy shrugged him off and Tyler sighed and looked over at him. Jeremy has his legs pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. Tyler tried again but this time instead of just shrugging him off Jeremy stood up and began to walk away.

"Jeremy! Talk to me!" Tyler said as he followed him, Jeremy put his hands in his pockets and hung his head towards the ground. Jeremy just shook his head and continued to walk when Tyler spoke to him again. He wouldn't speak to him, he wouldn't forgive him, and he wouldn't cry! Boys don't cry! That's what his uncle had told him, so, he wouldn't cry anymore.

Tyler had had enough; he grabbed Jeremy by the wrist, careful not to add to much pressure, and turned him towards him, Jeremy sighed and still wouldn't look at him. Tyler ran his hand against Jeremy cheek as they stood only inches apart, "Look at me," He whispered into Jeremy ear. Jeremy blushed and nuzzled into Tyler's neck, "Baby, look at me," Tyler said again as he ran his hand up Jeremy's arm. Jeremy sighed and rested his forehead against Tyler's he smiled as he felt Tyler's warm breath on his face, "Just tell me why?"

"Because...y-you said that you didn't l-love me anymore." Jeremy admitted in shame and it was true, at the end of their latest argument Tyler had yelled how maybe he didn't love Jeremy anymore. But that was only because they were angry and stressed out with one another. He didn't want him to take it seriously.

"I'm sorry, alright? Now, please, let me see?" Jeremy rolled up his sleeves and there it was; three small cut marks. Tyler wrapped his arms around the younger boy and brought him closer until their lips where almost touching, "I love you," Tyler whispered softly, "You have no idea how much you scared me." He said before closing the space between the two of them with a slow, but passionate, kiss. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck as small, salty tears ran down his face slowly.

His uncle believes that boys shouldn't cry, but no matter Tyler will always bring Jeremy to tears; happy or sad.


	8. All or Nothing

All or Nothing

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your__ eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's gotta give  
A share in this relationship gets older, older_

Tyler stormed out of the building slamming the door open as he did so, Jeremy ran after yelling for him to stop but he kept going. When he finally court up with him Tyler pulled his arm away from his grip, "When are you going to get, Jere? He doesn't want you anymore he's too interested in your sister!" Tyler said, "Unlike me. I love you Jeremy."

"Tyler, I know, OK? I know but…"

"No! No more buts!" Tyler shouted.

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
_

"I would do anything to keep you and I have," Tyler said moving closer to him, "But I refuse to stand here and have to fight against someone who doesn't even want you anymore." Jeremy's face paled at his words, "You have to make a choice."

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
there's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

"Tyler, I don't…are you leaving me?" Jeremy asked unsure.

"Would that get your attention?" Tyler spat out bitterly, "I'm not leaving but I want to know that you love me and that there's no one else. I don't want this to end but…I will if I have to." Tyler walked away from him as he stood there with his mouth opened.

__

There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As thought I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it  


Tyler had to admit, Jeremy was trying. He held onto his hand as Tyler drove them down near the Lockwood plantation. When Tyler looked over at Jeremy he smiled at him before going back to facing the path. He turned to face him slowly and shook his head. He was thinking about him again; Fucking Stefan Salvatore! The kid screwed Jeremy over to get to his sister.

Jeremy hadn't gotten over him. Tyler squeezed his hand making Jeremy look over at him; he smiled and kissed the older teen on the cheek. Jeremy did love him and he knew this but he seemed to love the other guy more.

They pulled up outside the plantation and Tyler stopped the car before turning to Jeremy, "Thank you," He said, "For trying, I mean." Jeremy smiled as he leaned in and gently kissed Tyler.

_Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell  
_

Tyler pulled away with scoff, "You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Jeremy started to babble about how he wouldn't do that because he doesn't Stefan anymore, "Then why'd you say his name?" Jeremy looked down at his feet making Tyler roll his eyes.

"I'll stop, OK? I promise!"

"Don't! Alright, just don't! You obviously can't keep one!" Tyler yelled his fist and jaw clenched.

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all  
_

"Tyler, please!" Jeremy begged as Tyler walked away. Tyler walked up to his home and slammed shut his front door. His mother and Damon looked up at him in shock. Tyler wasn't surprised to see Damon he and his mother had become very close.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked suddenly, Tyler didn't say anything "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can tell your brother he won!" Tyler snapped walking up the stairs.

_Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
_

He lay on his bed and stared up at the wall, he couldn't believe this! Something good happens and then something screws it up! He hated himself right now and he hated Stefan, and Damon and his mom. And he hated Jeremy. Especially Jeremy! Tyler sighed. He didn't hate Jeremy he loved him. He'd do anything for him and they both knew it.

_Cause I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
_

Tyler needed to apologize. He got into his car and drove down to Jeremy's house. His aunt and Elena weren't home so they would have time to talk and work this out. He hoped. He ran up to the porch as it began to rain, great timing, he thought to himself sarcastically. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard rustling from inside but chooses to ignore it.

When the door opened it took everything Tyler had not to throw a punch as Stefan stood there in the doorway shirtless. Jeremy walked into the hallway and froze.

_Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

Jeremy ran out after him as Tyler walked away from him, "Tyler, please? I'm sorry, I was upset and Stefan wanted to be a good friend and help me. Then one thing led to another and…" Jeremy was stopped when Tyler interrupted.

"You screwed him? This was exactly what I was talking about! We have one fight and you go off and fucking sex with the son of a bitch!" Tyler yelled viscously, "I won't…I can't take this anymore Jeremy. I refuse. When he leaves you again, you're on your own." He said walking away for the last time.


	9. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me _

_So why did you go  
Away  
Away?  
_

Jeremy shut his door slowly before sliding down to the floor as he tried to process what had just happened. He'd just witnessed his ex-boyfriend and some slutty fake blonde playing tongue tangle. He knew it was over he did but he just didn't imagine...**this.** He looked at the window and remembered when Tyler would climb through just to kiss him. He went away though and just…left.

__

I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms  


He couldn't turn his head away from the window; he prayed and prayed that Tyler would just climb through it again, just one more time? Didn't he deserve that? Just once? He felt his eyes sting slightly and rubbed at them quickly, trying to dry out the tears before they could escape. He cared for Tyler, but then he left. He left him. Alone! Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut as he forced himself to pull away from the window. Come back, He thought to himself.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Jeremy pulled out his phone and looked through the contacts, he scrolled down until he found Tyler's number. Just delete it, He thought to himself simply, just press delete. But Jeremy couldn't. It was too hard to let go of him, especially when he was still in love with him. He looked at the picture next to the name; Caroline had taken it without them knowing. Jeremy smiled as Tyler kissed his cheek gently. His cheek began to tingle at the memory. Tyler, Jeremy thought to himself as he cried.

__

I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did  


Jeremy walked into the hall, sadly he and the rest of the children of the founding families needed to learn the coming of age routine. Jeremy didn't even like events let alone dancing at them. The dance was sort of like the Miss Mystic Falls one, except there was more people and not a competition. He looked over to the side and saw Tyler talking with Caroline and his mother.

_Because I love your handshake  
Me and my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions  
_

Throughout the routine, well, when Mrs. Lockwood wasn't looking, Jeremy would look over at him with begging eyes. Practically screaming; 'Kiss me! Please, I miss you! Let's just get out of here!' but it useless.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
_

Jeremy walked out of the room quickly when they were excused. He felt his eyes begin to sting again as he left. When Jeremy made his way round back to avoid Elena he froze, looking over at the bleachers. He remembered when Tyler had come up to him after Vickie had left with Matt when they fought, they started yelling at each other telling the other to 'fuck off' and 'go to hell' until Tyler kissed Jeremy making him freeze in shock. The tears stung as they threaten to fall but this time they refused to move.

_So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are  
_

Jeremy ran up the stairs into his room. He pulled opened the bottom draw in his desk and started ripping and shredding the drawings by Tyler inside of it, "I hate you. I HATE YOU!" He shouted as he tore and broke everything he could until he came across an envelope. He pulled it out and inside was all the pictures. He pulled one out and it was him and Tyler in the woods. Tyler had told Jeremy to turn around and then he kissed. Forcefully but in the gentlest way he could.

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

Jeremy pulled his legs up into his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees looking down at the picture in his hands. He smiled as he remembered the way Tyler had touched him. Tyler was always kind to him and would always going on about how he planned to change anything could one day but Jeremy never thought that involved his mind.

__

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  


Tyler shut the door behind and pulled out a picture in his pocket; Jeremy laid there with his head on his chest asleep. Tyler had kissed his head. He slid down to the floor and looked up finally, his eyes were full of the tears that yet to fall. He hated himself for leaving Jeremy; he had felt his eyes boring into the back of his head, "I'm sorry." He whispered knowing he would be unable to say it to Jeremy's face.

_Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last_

**Read, Review, ****Favourite****, Subscribe, Request**

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	10. Underneath Your Clothes

**Hi guys, so here is another little one-shot for you all. The song is 'Underneath your Clothes' by Shakira. Hope you enjoy it! **

Underneath your Clothes

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
_

Their lips collided together as one in a slow kiss but full of so much passion. Tyler ran his hand on Jeremy's lower back, making him sigh as their kiss became more heated. He felt Tyler tense slightly as another sound came from downstairs. He knew Tyler didn't want to get court and Jeremy also knew that he was being selfish but he just couldn't care less about that.

They wanted one another and they should be allowed. Tyler pulled away running his thumb across Jeremy's cheek making him blush. Tyler smiled at this reaction.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
_

The next kiss was much more heated, Jeremy was clinging Tyler as their tongues fought for dominance. Jeremy didn't even know why he was trying when he knew that Tyler would win. Tyler always wins. But Jeremy didn't care about that what he cared about was the fact Tyler was hiding. He was hiding from everyone around him, except for Jeremy.

And he didn't like it.

Tyler hid the face that he cared and that he had a heart. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tyler's hand running up his chest softly.

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other  
_

Jeremy was thankful for Tyler, he was. But…sometimes he misses just not caring about anyone apart from himself. He didn't care about if his 'friends' were being asses behind his back but now he did and it hurt him. He would tell Tyler about it and then three days later he'd find out that they got beaten up by some of the football team. All the strongest ones.

He would smile remembering what Tyler's reaction was of innocence but he was a little busy right now. He unbuttoned Tyler's shirt slowly, his fingers shaking slightly as he knew what was underneath his shirt; Scars, bruises, marks everywhere all from protecting someone on a full moon. Tyler doesn't even know how he got them but Jeremy does and that's why he didn't freak out when Tyler told him about one other thing about werewolves.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
_

Jeremy moaned before Tyler pulled away and removed both of their shirts. They lay down on the bed; Tyler kissed Jeremy once more before moving down his chest. Jeremy closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. As Tyler kissed his way back up, biting and licking bits of his chest, Jeremy moaned again. Tyler placed small kisses on Jeremy's neck as Jeremy traced one of the marks on his shoulder, "I love you." Jeremy whispered as he felt Tyler tug down his pants.

"Don't." Tyler said simply as he removed both of their trousers. He kissed the younger teen again before thrusting inside of quickly making Jeremy gasp.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
_

Jeremy began to pant as Tyler kept up a steady rhythm of thrusting quickly and pulling back slowly. Tyler's lips traced up to Jeremy's ear and he sucked on his earlobe. Jeremy cried out as Tyler hit him on the perfect spot. Tyler continued to do this to him until it brought them both over the edge.

Jeremy kissed him on the cheek as he lay next to him in Tyler's beds. He sighed as Tyler pulled him closer and stroked the top of his head, this was what Tyler was hiding, this caring and whole-hearted person. But Jeremy could see through it and he did.

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Jeremy."

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

**Ain't I a sap?**

**Review, Favourite, Subscribe, Request.**

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	11. I wish I were Her

I wish I was her 

_Always knew when we said goodbye  
It wouldn't last forever  
Always thought that I'd run into you  
And we'd get back together  
Now you're here  
Just like I imagined  
Never once did it cross my mind  
that you could move on...  
You've found someone  
It breaks my heart  
Cause you're so in love  
_

Summer

Tyler can admit he had made mistakes; he had gotten cocky and let the fact that he was Jeremy's first get to his head. But he never imagined that it would hurt him the way it did when he saw Jeremy and Vickie kissing at that party in the summer. He felt something become…sore all of a sudden as if someone was squeezing something inside of him. And that was when he realized what it was;

It was his heart.

_I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that  
And I wish that I had you  
the way that she has  
Cause I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine  
_

When he had gotten home that day he began to smash the vases and mirrors in his home. He hated himself he really did. He had never felt like this before, he had coursed this feeling but he had never experienced it. He looked at the broken glass on the floor and saw how much he needed Jeremy.

He wished that he had him back and hadn't of left him so the team wouldn't find out because he had gone soft. He wanted to make Jeremy smile again like when he would wink at him before a game when they first started. He envied someone all because of Jeremy Gilbert.

_I think somebody's try'na to talk to me  
But I can't hear what they're sayin  
All I can do is stare at you  
I don't even know why I'm stayin  
Never thought, I'd cry to see you Happy Its Just I  
Thought that your happiness  
Was right here with me  
I know were through  
It's no use  
Still I can't help but feel._

Matt was trying to speak to him again. Tyler wasn't listening but Matt would stop trying apparently. He looked over at Jeremy and Vickie, the sight made his blood boil. She was constantly touching his arm making cough nervously due to the looks she was giving Jeremy. _His _Jeremy. Jeremy belonged to him and no one else!

And yet there she was making him look around the room nervously, Jeremy looked at Tyler and blushed before turning back to Vickie. Tyler knew it! Jeremy still had feelings for him! He could deny it all he wanted but Tyler saw the look on his face. Jeremy still wanted him just like Tyler still wanted him.

_I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that (make you smile like  
that)  
And I wish that I had you  
The way that she has you (the way that she has)  
Cause I still remember the love  
That I left behind (I left behind)  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine_

Tyler took another swig of his beer as he rolled his eyes at _them; _Vickie and Jeremy. Jeremy and fucking Vickie! He missed him. All he wanted was Jeremy to leave her standing there and to go and wait for Tyler by his car or something. Tyler chucked his bottle on the ground and decided there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to cheer him up right now.

Tyler continued to walk until he heard the reason for all his problems, "Tyler!" Jeremy called as he chased after him, "Hey, you're leaving?" Tyler just nodded his head not looking at him, "Could you give me a ride home? Vickie was supposed to but she kinda ran off with some guy." He laughed.

"No," Tyler said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Jeremy asked as he continued to walk beside Tyler, "You used to always drive me home or…your house." Jeremy said with a small blush on his face.

_The way that she has you (oh)  
I wish that was me (I wish that was me)  
There's no place on earth  
That I'd rather be (rather be)  
Cause I still remember the love  
I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine  
_

Tyler rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the path, his fists hidden in his pockets. Jeremy thought for a second before looking around and giving Tyler a small peck on the cheek as they continued to walk down the path. Tyler moved away from Jeremy, "Stop it, Jeremy." He said simply. Jeremy looked hurt but he was most probably high so he was emotional.

"What did I do wrong?" Jeremy asked simply, "I'm just trying to show you that I forgive you, I still like you." Jeremy admitted.

_I used to be right beside you (oh no)  
Now I'm not even kept inside your heart (oh no)  
I put our love upon a shelf  
But now it's gone  
Cause you belong to someone else...  
_

"What did you do wrong?" Tyler had lost it and was trying his hardest not to punch Jeremy in the face, "You decide that the best way to see if you still like me is to fuck around with Vickie Donavon! That's what you did wrong!" Jeremy was taken aback by his reaction, Tyler had never been this angry at him before.

"We're friends! We're gonna hang out together." Jeremy defended.

"There's hanging out and then there's fucking each other behind the bleachers!" Tyler yelled.

"I thought that was our thing?" Jeremy joked cockily. Tyler scoffed before walking away from him, "Fine! Maybe I will sleep with Vickie! I'll be in a better relationship with her then I ever was with you!"

"Good luck!" Tyler shouted back before getting into his car.

_I wish that my touch  
Makes you smile just like that (I wish I was her)  
And I wish that I had you  
The way that she has you (the way that she has you  
babe)  
Cause I still remember the love  
That I left (I Left Oh I Left Behind)  
Oh I wish I was her (I wish I was her)  
And you were mine (oh I wish you were mine)  
Oh I wish that were me (Oh I Wish That Was Me)  
There's no place On earth  
That I'd rather be (That I'd Rather Be)  
Cause I still remember the love  
That I left behind  
Oh I wish I was her  
And you were mine_

Winter

Jeremy looked over at Caroline and Tyler. What was he doing? He had gotten over this, right? The tears in his eyes told him no. He sniffed before walking to the bus stop. His heart was heavy and his head was surrounded by questions; does Tyler want to hurt him? Does he know what he's doing to? Does he not care that I still love him? Jeremy looked back once more and wiped the tear that ran down his cheek.

Better relationship then with him? Yeah right.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	12. Who Knew

Who Knew

_**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right  
**_

Jeremy Gilbert wiped the tears that fell from his eyes as he sat in his bedroom alone. It wasn't his parents, it wasn't Vickie or Anna. It was Tyler. They had taken Tyler away from him now; he was alone. He sniffed and stood up trying to make sure he didn't fall over as he did so being as his legs were so…wobbly.

___**I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right  
**_

Jeremy had loved Tyler he had….he had given him everything just like Tyler did for him and they loved each other. No one would've been able to deny it if anyone knew about them. Jeremy didn't like feeling sad or depressed anymore he wanted that to stop but it just kept going when…Tyler…died.

___**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
**_

Tyler was attacked along with his other pack mates; Scott and Piper. He had jumped in front of Piper when a vampire charged at her with a dagger. He had taken the blow and the vampire had taken his life. Jeremy cried for days when he was told, the wake was an awful time for him, he didn't even have the courage to leave his room and go to the Lockwood's manor to pay his respects. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry instead.

___**I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?  
**_

He wanted to scream in the church or anything that would connect him to Tyler to give him back, give him back to him. And he knew it wasn't useless, even if no one else did.

___**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no  
**_

Jeremy had nightmares but they weren't meant to be nightmares. They were all of Jeremy and Tyler together some of the many things they did when they alone. He would remember when Tyler had first helped him with a project because he was the highest in his grade (Shockingly it was algebra) they had ended up kissing in the library that day and after what seemed like hours they pulled away.

"_You wanna get out of here?" _

"_Is that all you ever think about?"_

"_Are you saying no?"_

"_Hey, I was just asking, I didn't say I didn't want to_" Jeremy jumped slightly as the memory played in his mind. This was beyond strange.

___**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
**_

_Jeremy laid on the bed happily while Tyler continued to kiss down his neck. He moaned slightly and Tyler moved his way back up to his lips, "I need to tell you something," He said simply, Jeremy was worried and he figured he wasn't doing a good job to hind it as Tyler reassured it was nothing bad. Jeremy sat up and waited for him to continue, "I…I really….I…" Tyler sighed running a hand through his hair, "I love you." _Jeremy woke up gasping and panting as he sat in his bed. His dreams had turned into cruel and painful memories. 

___**When someone said count your blessings now  
For their long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
**_

People continued to look at him strangely as walked down the halls of school. Each of them giving him strange looks that where asking him; 'What's up with you?' He knew he couldn't say even if he wanted to.

_**But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah yeah  
**_

Jeremy sat in algebra class quietly. Uncaring about the world around him and completely oblivious to the looks directed at him.

"_You….You love me?" Tyler nodded his head at the younger, and flustered, teenager, "You mean it?" Tyler pulled him into a slow kiss telling Jeremy all he needed to hear but that didn't stop Tyler from whispering a single word to reassure him he wasn't lying;_

"_Forever." _

_**I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?  
**_

Jeremy sat in the graveyard crying as he stared at the gravestone in front of him. He began to trace the letters of the name on the stone sadly. He wanted Tyler, he needed him, he craved him. He loved him. Jeremy sobbed to himself quietly as he sat on ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and chin rested on them.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
**_

The worst memory Jeremy could think of played through his mind now, all the emotion and passion running through his body making the craving to touch Tyler even stronger. Why does everything seem to hate him? What had he done wrong?

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember**_

_Tyler pulled Jeremy towards him and kissed him gently, Jeremy moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck as the kiss began to take over him mind. He moaned again as Tyler laid him down on the bed, "I love you," Tyler said against his lips, "Forever." Jeremy pulled Tyler down to kiss him again. He loved this man, he always would._

_****_

But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew?  


What Jeremy didn't know was that was there last kiss. He would never be able to touch his tan skin again. Never be able to run his hands through his jet black hair. Never be able to tell him that he loved him. He wouldn't recover this time; his heart wouldn't let Tyler go. He wouldn't let it.

_**My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
My darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?  
**_

His final words played through his head.

_**Who knew?**_

Forever.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	13. Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen, oh_

Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert: enemies, friends and finally lovers. That was the journey of their relationship. It was a rocky road but they made it through it all. So far. At the end of high school Jeremy and Tyler ran. They didn't know where they were going, they didn't have a single plan of how they would live and they didn't care. They just wanted one another. Everyone thought that Jeremy was insane and Tyler was using this as an excuse to just leave his family behind. They couldn't except that they weren't just someone to be with when they were bored, they loved each other.

_But somethin' happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found somethin' true_

_And everyone's looking 'round_

_Thinkin' I'm going crazy, oh_

They had gone to live in Portland, Oregon. Some people were judgmental but it was the same in Mystic Falls, not everyone was as understanding as some people. There would be constant comments about them in the area that they lived around. Everyone saying that they had these diseases that made them both bite their tongue to stop from laughing. Today was one of those days. Tyler stood in front of two women at the front desk. They were whispering on and on about Jeremy and how he was only a minor and was probably forced to leave with Tyler.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'_

_You cut me open and I_

Normally Tyler would try to ignore it but it was close to the full moon and he was getting easily annoyed and pissed off. Not a good mix for him on a good day, let alone two days before the full moon. His fists were clenched together tightly and he was biting his tongue so hard he was pretty sure his entire mouth had filled with blood. As he waited for the line to move he smiled at the thought of how he left Jeremy. He had fallen asleep on the couch as he tried to wait for Tyler's arrival.

Tyler didn't mind though, he found it sweet. Tyler was used to staying up late at night so; him getting a job that went till that late didn't bother him at all. Jeremy on the other hand….well, it was a big reason for their fights if they ever had any. They only lasted for a few moments and then they would be apologizing and saying that they loved one another again. As he, finally, made his way up to the desk the manager gave him a funny look, "Hey, I need to check if Jeremy Gilbert is in room 10?"

"Weren't you already up there?"

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_

_You cut me open_

Tyler slammed the door open and dumped his things on the ground quickly, "Jeremy!" He yelled, his anger taking over. Jeremy came out of the bedroom as if he had just woken up, he smiled lazily over at Tyler as he walked over to him, "What's going on?" Jeremy looked around the room in a way to show that he didn't know what he was talking about. Jeremy leaned over and gave Tyler a quick kiss on the cheek before going over and closing the door. Complaining about how the other people are too nosy.

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears; try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from fallin', yeah, yeah, oh_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Tyler again. He stood there shaking slightly. Tyler didn't say anything as he was walked into the kitchen by Jeremy. He placed a cold, damp cloth on Tyler head; they had found out that it would help a little bit when Tyler got angry like this. Tyler took of the cloth as Jeremy turned away from him. Tyler walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly, "I need to tell you something….it is important." Jeremy explained as he turned around in Tyler's arms slowly.

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm goin' crazy, baby, baby_

Jeremy pulled away from Tyler and took a few steps into the living room before turning around quickly, "I-I was…with someone." Tyler cleared his throat before asking 'what?' Jeremy didn't say anything he wasn't sure if he could, he just looked down at the floor in shame, "I slept with another person." Tyler's breathing stopped for a moment as he looked at the man in front of him. Tyler moved past him and sat down on the closest chair, "I am so, so sorry," Jeremy was crying now but Tyler made no move to comfort him in any way, "Tyler?"

"Get out."

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'_

_You cut me open and I_

"Get out." Tyler said simple. Jeremy told him he would get his things the next day before shutting the door and leaving apartment. Tyler stood up and looked around the room he didn't know how this could happen; Jeremy was always good to him. He wasn't supposed to screw up, he wasn't supposed to leave. He couldn't breathe, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He walked around the living room before going over to the desk. It had pictures and that was about it. No work, no computer or printer; Just pictures. Tyler took in a deep breath.

He looked at the pictures again before picking one up and looking at it. It was him and Jeremy just a simple picture they were standing next to one another, nothing different. But now all Tyler could think was; was this when he cheated? Was this when he saw the guy he cheated with? He breathing had gone wild and he threw the picture at the wall. His chest was heaving now as he looked at the rest of the pictures. He picked up one of them back in Mystic Falls. The night they left. How clueless he was.

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_

_You cut me open_

He threw that one across the room as well, all the same thoughts running through his mind, all of them driving him to insanity. He threw them all, breaking the glass into a million pieces and busting the frames. He slide down to the floor and began to cry; only Jeremy could make him hurt this much. Only Jeremy could make him feel this much. He didn't do anything else, he just sat there crying. When he finally couldn't keep his eyes opened, he slept in the guest bedroom, unable to even think about what could of happened in the other.

_And it's drainin' all of me_

_Oh, they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

Jeremy knew that when he came back to get his things that Tyler would have done something but this just scared him. Everything was smashed to pieces; pictures, plates, mugs. Everything, Jeremy was terrified to even think about the state Tyler was in right now. He walked over to their bedroom and opened the door. Tyler wasn't there, Tyler wasn't asleep. He felt eyes on the back of his neck and wondered if it was the neighbors again peeking in from the hallway. When he turned around he saw Tyler standing there looking at him with disappointment openly.

He sighed before going in to grab his stuff. Jeremy hadn't expected a conversation so when Tyler began to speak to him he was shocked. But what he said shocked him even more, "Who was it?" Jeremy froze before stepping out the room to look at the man in front of him. He just shrugged his shoulders, he remembered who it was. One of the waiters at his job, luckily he got fired so Jeremy didn't have to see anymore but…it still hurt him knowing he had done this to someone who had giving away everything just to be with him.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'_

_Oh, you cut me open and I_

Tyler rolled his eyes, not only had he cheated but he couldn't even remember who with! This wasn't Jeremy, Jeremy wasn't like this! What had happened to him? He looked over at Jeremy again before looking down at the floor. Jeremy came back out of the room with his duffel bag and jacket. He leaned into Tyler and kissed him gently, Tyler pulled away from the boys touch. Jeremy just nodded his head in understanding, "Goodbye." He whispered to Tyler. He was almost out the door when Tyler stopped him asking where he would stay, "Jenna's taking me back."

Tyler nodded his head before shutting the door as Jeremy left. He slide down to the floor and sat there, he looked at all the glass on the floor, he would have cleaned up but….he needed to test something. He grabbed a piece of glass and went into the bathroom. He scraped it against his skin, waiting for it to heal. Nothing. He remembered what he had read when he had first turned; _a lone wolf may walk alone and hunt alone. But it will also die alone. _He needed Jeremy, he needed him for anything. Life, love, friendship. Everything.

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love_

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love (love)_

_Oh, you cut me open and I_

He ran out of the room quickly grabbing his phone and jacket, dialing quickly. When he finally got an answer he didn't give time for them to answer, "Where are you?" He was told where the other was and ran he didn't care anymore. He just ran. He didn't care about what had happened, he just kept running. It wasn't important, so something happened. Lots of things happen good or bad. As he continued to run he thought about why he had done everything for Jeremy. Why he had ran as fast as he could to help him that day. Love. That was why, he loved Jeremy. They both said it and they both meant it.

_Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love_

_I keep bleedin', I keep, (oh, keep bleedin' love) keep bleedin' love_

_Keep bleedin', (I keep) keep, keep bleedin' love_

_Oh, you cut me open and I_

When he finally got to where he needed to be he stood there for a moment just waiting. It was the broken building that he changed in. Jeremy would go there after he turned to make him calm and help him. He walked into the building minding the entire rumble on the floor. As he continued to walk he finally found what he was looking for; Jeremy was never a good liar when it came to them. He walked over to him and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around the younger teen making him jump before he began to kiss down his neck again, "I love you." Tyler said simply turning Jeremy around and kissing his lips softly making Jeremy moan, "Promise me something?" Jeremy nodded, "You'll never do it again?" Jeremy nodded his head again, "Let's go home, baby." He said smiling before he kissed him again. Jeremy smiled to himself as Tyler led the way back home. They cleaned up the mess, said they loved each other and stay together throughout the night. Tyler whispering that he couldn't live without the other.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	14. Loner in Love

Loner in Love

It isn't fair, why does everything I want get taken away from me? I tried so hard, I tried to be everything that would make a good boyfriend. I would've been loyal, kind; I would have been there for him. I would've tried so hard to make it a good relationship and now all I can do is watch him grope that bitch every time there is a party. I'm not obsessed with him it's just I would be so much better for him. I would do anything for him to love me back like I him.

Sadly that's not gonna happen, sometimes dreams don't come true especially when they're about Tyler Lockwood, son of Carol and Mayor Richard Lockwood, defence on the football team, and the reason I know I'm gay. Tyler had been the star of my dreams lately and I didn't exactly want them to stop. I wanted them to be a reality. But that's not going to happen because he's straight and I'm gay. I've been with a girl, I have, but...it didn't..._work._ I had to think about Tyler and when I saw him at the field during practice, not purposely of course.

XOXO

_I was skipping 3__rd__ period and decided that what I really needed was to get some fresh air._ _When I walked out to the bleachers I knew I had to be doing something so I wouldn't get detention so all I did was get out my sketch pad and started drawing something I thought of a couple of weeks ago. It was then that the team were given a break and told to go to the showers. When they came back onto the field half of them had been wearing t-shirts that they had cut the sleeves off of._

_The others were completely shirtless...including Tyler. I gulped as I watch them, well, him. It was a little too much to see so I left._

XOXO

I know it was lame but I couldn't just stay there that would've been embarrassing I didn't come out there to get embarrassed. I didn't go out there to catch a glimpse of Tyler's abs either but still that happened as well. All I remember afterwards was that I couldn't look at him for about a week. If that's not pathetic I don't know what is. All I really did after was go home.

When I got home I had fallen asleep and dreamt about him again, it was stupid but I didn't really care that much.All of the dreams I have been having of him have been...mature. So if you're not comfortable then I would leave.

XOXO

_I lay on my bed whimpering as Tyler's lips moved down neck, he refused to kiss me yet but this was just as good. He bit down on a piece of my skin and bucked my hips against his own (I loved it when he did that). All I could do was not cry 'Tyler'._

_He hated it when I did that, which is weird because his life depends on his ego. He kissed down my chest and I bit down on my lip to stop from moaning. I couldn't breathe it felt so good. When his tongue traced around my bellybutton I moaned out loudly, now that he liked. He continued to kiss my chest, running his tongue along my skin every few moments. He kissed back up my neck and I swear I just came in my pants, "Ready?" He whispered against my ear. I nodded before he removed both of our boxers._

_He slipped into me easily but slowly, rolling his hips as he paused to give me time to adjust. I moaned as he began to thrust softly inside of me, pulling back a little bit more and digging further into me each time. I gripped onto his shoulders tightly making some of his tan skin turn a little white as I did so. I couldn't believe what was happening until he pulled out of me and pushed back in roughly. I gasped and felt my heart move faster as he continued this action keeping a good pace as he did so._

_I couldn't hold on anymore and felt myself release. _

XOXO

That's when I woke up, every time that when I would wake up. I always want to see the ending. Like a movie your parents court you watching that they said wasn't age appropriate and it just got to the good part. I sighed as I think about my dreams again. Elena comes running up the stairs, or I thought it was Elena, but when there was a knock at my door I was shocked. Normally she'd just slam the door open. I got up and opened it slowly.

When I opened the door, a pair of lips crashed down onto my own. I gasped before I began to kiss them back. I moaned as the lips slowed down and the kiss became more slow and passionate instead of fiery and forceful. In all honesty I wasn't sure which one I liked more. When I pulled away for air I gasped as I saw who it was I had just been kissing, "There will you stop watching me during practice now?" I looked down at the floor in embarrassment, "Well? Are done spying on me?" I nodded my head.

"Liar," Tyler stated simply, "This is going to be hard then I thought." Tyler mumbled to himself. He looked at me and smirked before pulling me back towards him by the waistband of my pants. He kissed me on the lips softly, one his hands moving under my shirt to rest on my lower back making me shudder. He kissed me again but this time lingered for a few seconds. He kissed me again his other hand going up into my hair holding me in place. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away quickly.

"What about Vickie?" I asked quickly.

"Vickie doesn't matter," Tyler said quietly against my lips, "You matter." Tyler said simply before leaning in and kissing me again. I know it was a line, and a cheesy one at that, but the fact that he said it, I couldn't resist him. I didn't want, he was...perfect. His lips were softer then I thought they would be, they didn't really have a pacific taste to them but it was a mixture of sweetness and such. I moaned again and allowed him to lead me backwards towards my bed. God, I wanted him.

His hand moved around to chest and traced the way down to my pants. We pulled away slightly and I looked down at his hand that was removing my jeans with ease. I looked back up at him and gulped, the fear that this was going to hurt like hell slipping in. Tyler kissed my cheek as he pushed down my pants, "Are you sure you want this, Jeremy?" Tyler asked as if he really cared about what I wanted; he was going to do it anyway. Just to get it out of my system. Sadness followed the fear cruelly.

He started to kiss my neck before slipping off my shirt and then his own. He began to kiss down my chest just like in my dreams. He even stopped to bite a piece of skin, such to leave a mark. But this...wasn't right to me. He didn't mean what he trying to feel. I was pretty sure that he was picturing Vickie. I pushed him away from me and sighed before grabbing my shirt and slipping it back on, "Tell me that you are in love with me," I said simply, sitting there patiently waiting for his answer quietly.

He cleared his throat before rolling his eyes and grabbing his shirt. Putting it on before turning back to look at me, "...I love you." He said as if ashamed by his own words and left. I sighed; if he couldn't accept it...I couldn't be with him. But I was sure that in time, we would be together. If he really felt this way, we would be together. I smiled and watched as he walked down the street. I would be fine. But would he?

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	15. Learn New Things Everyday

Learn New Things Everyday

Jeremy walked down the empty halls of his school. He had gotten another detention and needed to stay behind after school, he wasn't going to tell Elena that though. As he continued to walk down the halls he heard some people talking, he was guessing it was tutoring but the weirdest thing was that it sounded like...Tyler. "Hola, mi nombre es Tyler. Mi color favorito es el rojo y mi película favorita es Pesadilla en la calle Elem. ¿Y tú?" Jeremy was honestly impressed, he had no idea that Tyler could speak Spanish. In all honestly he was impressed that Tyler knew how to speak English but still, this was impressive. Tyler and the other boy stood up and said goodbye before leaving.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Jeremy said making Tyler turn around and face him. He just shrugged his shoulders and packed up his stuff, "Is it another elective?" Jeremy said cockily. Tyler scoffed and grabbed his backpack.

"Nope, just wanted to learn it," Tyler said walking out the classroom simply.

Jeremy followed after him, "Why?" He asked curiously. Tyler just told him that he was bored one day and found Spanish book and for him to leave him the hell alone. So it was nothing new. As they continued to walk down the hall Jeremy thought of any other ways that he would be able to annoy Tyler. But that thought never came around as he was pushed up against a set of lockers, "What did I do this time?" Jeremy asked, or complained, struggling to get Tyler off of him. Tyler rolled his eyes at his attempt before pushing back.

"OK, if you can guess what I'm saying, I'll let you go without you regretting something in the morning, deal?" Jeremy agreed, "¿Por qué usted guarda en el siguiente de mí?" Tyler asked fluently. Jeremy thought for a second before sighing shaking his head no. Tyler scoffed thinking for a moment before continuing, "¿Hacen usted tienen gusto de mí o algo?"Jeremy shook his head again. Tyler smirked before saying the next thing, "¿Usted quisiera que le besara, Gilbert?" Jeremy didn't even bother to shake his head Tyler knew he wouldn't get it. Tyler smirked again before doing something…very different.

He kissed him.

Tyler leaned in and captured Jeremy's lips with his forcefully. Jeremy didn't know why but he responded to the kiss even though it was with Tyler. He was a really, _really _good kisser. His lips were soft but forceful at the same time. Now he knew why girls fell all over him. Tyler pulled away from him and smirked again, probably because Jeremy's face was as shocked as it gets, "¿Tenía razón, Gilbert? ¿Hacen usted tienen gusto de mí? ¿Usted quiso besarme?" Tyler asked cockily, Jeremy didn't move, "¿Usted quisiera que hiciera más?" Tyler whispered in Jeremy's ear seductively.

Jeremy didn't move he waited for Tyler to make the next move, what was he thinking? Getting his self into this? Tyler kissed him on the cheek, moving down to his jaw line and then back to his lips. He let go of Jeremy and held onto his waist while the other hand was placed against the lockers next to his head. Jeremy moaned making Tyler smile against his lips, he was tempted to push the smug dick away from him but if he did that he would _really _hate himself later. Tyler pulled away, kissing his neck.

Jeremy's eyes closed as Tyler's lips assaulted his neck, biting, licking, sucking skin. Every spot he reach he would do something to make Jeremy gasped, "¿Usted es realmente sumiso, usted sabe eso, Jeremy?" Jeremy didn't care what he was saying anymore, all he wanted was Tyler's lips touching him again. That all.

Screw it; he wanted Tyler touching him again.

Jeremy bit on his lip to stop himself from crying out as Tyler ground his hips against Jeremy's rubbing his erection against Jeremy's, "Si supiera que el sexo le encierraría habría intentado hace estos meses." Jeremy felt like he was on fire and he sure as hell didn't want anyone to put it out. He moaned again as Tyler bit on the skin on his collarbone. Tyler chuckled against his skin. Jeremy felt his heart beat faster.

Tyler's hand moved to the front of his jeans and began to undo his belt, Jeremy wanted to push him away but...at the same time he didn't. He wanted nothing more than for Tyler to be inside of him. Tyler stroked his thumb against Jeremy's hardened member before kissing his neck again. He gripped onto him before moving up the hardened member slowly making Jeremy's head roll back as he cried out loudly. He moaned again as Tyler stroked down him slowly. Tyler shushed him and then kissed him on the cheek lazily, "Mm, Tyler." Jeremy cried out in pleasure.

Tyler decided he was going to see how far he could push Jeremy, "¿Usted quiere tener sexo conmigo?" He whispered to Jeremy after he turned him around so he was facing the lockers he was pinned up against. Jeremy let out a shaky breath when Tyler moved up closer to him so there was no room between the two of them. Jeremy bit down on his bottom lip as he felt Tyler's hands slip his jeans down to the floor. He watched as they fell to the floor soon followed by his boxers, then he heard Tyler remove his own.

He gulped as he felt Tyler press back against; he slid in slowly, "Ah! Shit," Jeremy whispered as the pain sinked in, slowly disappearing and turning into sweet pleasure. He hummed in pleasure as Tyler rolled his hips before thrusting inside of him slowly. Tyler pulled back slowly, making sure not to hurt him too much, before sinking back into him at the same pace. He kissed Jeremy's neck as he continued on in this action. Jeremy was so tight around him that Tyler thought he would cum as soon as he began thrusting. He started to quicken his pace.

Jeremy felt like he was on fire, everything around him had become a blur and he didn't think he could breathe. He moaned again and realized just how close he had become. Tyler continued to thrust inside of him quickly, getting harder and harder with each thrust, "Oh, fuck, Tyler...I'm...shit!" He cried as he came shortly followed by Tyler.

They both felt like they couldn't breathe, they were also both extremely impressed. They had no idea how good that would feel and now that they knew, they needed to do it again.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**This is what Tyler was saying when he was speaking Spanish:**

_**Hello**__**, my **__**name**____**is**__** Tyler. My **__**favourite**____**colour**____**is**__** red and my **__**favourite**____**movie**____**is**____**Nightmare**____**On**____**Elem**____**Street**__**, and **__**you**__**?**_

_**Why do you keep following me?**_

_**You like me or something?**_

_**Do you want me to kiss you?**_

_**Was I right, Gilbert? Do you like me? Do you want me to kiss you?**_

_**Do you want me to do more?**_

_**You are really submissive, you know that, Jeremy?**_

_**If I knew sex would shut you up I would have tried this month's ago**_

_**Do you want to have sex with me?**_


	16. I Love You

_I Love You._

Jeremy smiled as Tyler continued to kiss down his neck; they had about five minutes left until Tyler had to leave due to Aunt Jenna's new curfew rule for Jeremy ever since he came out and told her he was dating Tyler Lockwood. He hummed as Tyler left small kisses on his neck, "I really have to go now," Tyler said as he pulled away from Jeremy, who now laid there with a pout on his face, "I'm sorry. I don't want your aunt to run up the stairs and pound the door down...Again."

Jeremy laughed slightly as Tyler got up to leave, "Bye." He whispered quietly as Tyler waved at him. He laughed again as he heard Tyler talking to his Aunt saying that he was leaving now. He didn't like keeping the relationship a secret and luckily Tyler agreed...but now he was afraid. He was afraid when someone would look at him for too long, he was afraid that one day Tyler would turn around to him and say that he wasn't worth it and leave him. He was afraid of something happening to one of them all because they came out finally.

Jeremy convinced himself to stop thinking and just fall asleep. As he finally let himself go his thoughts went back to Tyler as they always did. He allowed the darkness of sleep to over take him and silently slept.

XOXO

Tyler walked the rest of the way to his car with his hands in his pockets as the cold wind hit him while he stepped outside. He heard someone walking behind him and turned to see who it was. Apparently God had it out for him because when he turned around he was met with the face of Matthew Donavon.

Matt had been acting strange as soon as Tyler told him he was dating Jeremy Gilbert, he didn't know why though until he overheard a conversation Matt was having expressing his views of Jeremy being bisexual. Let's just say...Matt ended up in the hospital for a couple of days. Tyler was upset that there was no full moon that night. He decided he would try to do the proper thing and walk away but there was always that voice in the back of his head that told him to turn around and kick the crap out of the guy already.

"Tyler!" Matt called as he walked up to him finally, "Hey, man, long time no see." Matt said smiling and placing his hand on his shoulder, Tyler shrugged him off, "OK, I deserve that but, come on, it's not every day you hear that best friend is bi and is dating the guy who he used to beat the crap out of." Matt defended; Tyler clenched his covered hands into fists as the anger began to rise. He breathed in praying that he wouldn't kill Matt that night. As they continued walking Tyler started to calm down a bit more.

"So...how are things going with...Jeremy?" Matt asked uncomfortable. Tyler looked over at him for second before looking back at the street.

"Fine, why?" Tyler answered bitterly.

"Just wondering," Matt said simply, "Hey, um, I forgive by the way. You know the whole hospital thing. It's cool man."

Tyler turned around to face him, "It's cool? You forgive _me?_" Tyler had finally lost it he pulled his hand out of his pocket and punch Matt round the face, "You decided that you're going to talk about my boyfriend behind his back and you forgive _me!_" Matt stood up before Tyler pushed him.

"Get out of here!" He said shoving Matt, who ran away.

XOXO

Jeremy woke up with a jump as he breathing quickened and sweat ran down his face. His nightmare had been the worst so far; someone had killed Tyler. He didn't even respond when the window opened and Tyler climbed in like he did every night while Jenna was asleep, "Jere? Jeremy!" Jeremy turned around to look at the boy who had broken his train of thought, thankfully, "What's wrong? Did you have another one of those nightmares?" Jeremy nodded. Tyler kissed his cheek, sitting behind him carefully.

"They're just dreams, Jere; nothing is going to happen to either one of us." Tyler reassured. Jeremy smiled as he leaned back against his chest. He looked down at the Tyler's hands as he wrapped them around his stomach; his looked up at Tyler as he saw the bruise begin to form on his knuckles, "That includes anymore crap from Matt." Tyler said nervously.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "What did he do this time?" Jeremy said as he gently stroked the bruise forming.

"Made it as if it was my entire fault," Tyler said annoyed, "Dumb ass." Tyler mumbled to himself.

"Be nice." Jeremy said.

"No, why should I be when the guy's just going to be a dick to someone I'm in love with?" Tyler blurted out. But Jeremy didn't miss that last part; did he really just say he loved him?

"You're what?" Tyler thought for a second before his eyes went wide as he heard what he said.

"Nothing; oh, you mean the he's a dick thing. Didn't you know I thought that?" Tyler said being the pro liar he was.

"No I mean the 'I'm in love' bit." Jeremy said turning around to face him; Tyler didn't say anything trying to think of another good lie.

He got nothing.

He pulled Jeremy to him and kissed him quickly, "I love you," Jeremy stared at him wide eyed before smiling and pulling him in another kiss still smiling.

"I love you too." Tyler smiling at him as they sat there waiting.

"That's all very good boys! Now Jeremy get to bed and Tyler leave!" They heard Aunt Jenna yell from the other room.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	17. He Ain't Worth Missing

He Ain't Worth Missing

Jeremy Gilbert was in pain, his heart was broken and now he had to see it even more because the man who broke his heart is dating his sister; Matt Donavon and Jeremy had been sleeping together secretly he was going to see if maybe they could discus telling someone when he saw him and his sister, Elena, making out on the living room couch. It broke him, he had never been so hurt, he couldn't even talk to someone about it because it was 'there little secret' as Matt would put it. Jeremy felt stupid. He was stupid and alone. He wasn't important, he wiped at his eyes again.

_He's flying high tonight  
He's got a brand new lover  
Here you come a-running  
You're looking for some cover  
I know you're sad and lonely  
I know you're feeling blue  
You miss him so much  
Oh let me get to close to you  
_

Tyler Lockwood didn't know what to expect that night but he sure as hell didn't expect to run into a crying Jeremy, "What's wrong with you?" Jeremy just sniffed not making any move to speak, "Jeremy?" Again he made no impression that he was going to speak, he was about turn around and walk away but Tyler grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face him. Tyler knew that Jeremy wanted to tell someone, whether it was to Tyler or not didn't matter, he was going to tell him here and now. Jeremy wiped at his eyes sniffing.

It was strangely innocent, and slightly...adorable. Yes, Tyler would admit, he had those type of thoughts about Jeremy every once in awhile. There was nothing wrong about it, why should he be ashamed about it. Jeremy wiped at his eyes again as tears started to form again, "Jeremy, just tell me what happened, for all you know, I could be able to fix this for you." Jeremy looked at him for moment before shaking his head mumbling about how he couldn't say, Tyler sighed. He asked him to trust him for once and to just talk to him already.

"Matt."

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
don't you know he ain't worth missing_

Tyler looked at him wide eyed, "Matt and I were dating," Jeremy sighed before coughing as he held back a sob, Tyler told him to tell him what happened, "I didn't think anything bad was going on," Tyler looked into Jeremy's tear filled eyes in pain, "I thought we were happy, and then I saw him with," Jeremy paused taking a breath, "Elena." He said looking down at the ground sadly, fighting back the tears that tried to fall as he spoke. Tyler knew exactly what to do, he was going to kick Matt's ass after outing him to Elena.

But first, he needed to help Jeremy. Matt wasn't worth this, Jeremy needed to know that. Jeremy needed to know that he was better than Matt, that he was better than a lot of people. Tyler grabbed hold of Jeremy's hand and walked him over to his car; they both got in, after some hesitation by Jeremy, and began to drive somewhere. Jeremy didn't know where they were but it was beautiful, "It's my mother's gifted for my birthday." Tyler said stepping out the car followed by Jeremy as they looked out as the large pond and forest.

"It's beautiful."

__

You know I'm here to save you  
But you ain't through crying yet  
Look at your pretty face  
All red and soaking wet  
I'm gonna try and make him  
Just a memory  
Come on baby, let's get started  
First thing you got to see  


Tyler just shrugged kicking a stone near his foot, "You know I'm here for you, right?" Jeremy looked at him for a second, he was about to open his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I appreciate it but I'm still hung up on Matt' before Tyler interrupted, "I'm not trying anything, I just wanted you to know, I'm not the jerk people make me out to be." Jeremy nodded his head. Tyler knew that he didn't believe him, hell, Tyler didn't even believe it. There was something about Jeremy that was just so different from everything else.

"You know, there are a lot of things you don't realize about yourself do you, Gilbert?" Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, the first thing is...you are amazing. I don't think there is anyone who can disagree with that either," Tyler started, Jeremy just stared at him, "You're smart and kind and sweet and you're there for people when they need you. You are just, well, perfect." Jeremy's mouth hung open slightly at Tyler's words. He really thinks that about me? Jeremy thought to himself as Tyler looked at him sincerely. Woah, Jeremy thought, swallowing the lump in his throat.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
don't you know he ain't worth missing  
_

Jeremy didn't know what to say to him, he was completely stunned by Tyler's words. He was amazed by the fact that Tyler really wasn't what people made him out to be. He had a heart and apparently cared for people. Including Jeremy, who had just noticed that he was still staring at him, he turned away from him and Tyler smiled slightly, "Jeremy?" Tyler asked putting his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "Turn around." Jeremy exhaled relaxing slightly and turned around to face the tanned, dark haired jock behind him. He started to realize why everyone became obsessed with him.

"He isn't that amazing Jeremy." Tyler said stepping closer to him, so close Jeremy could feel his warm breath against his cheeks, "You are so much better than him." He said before he leaned in completely and kissing Jeremy softly on the lips. Jeremy let out a small sob and Tyler shushed him before pressing his lips against Jeremy's softly again. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist moved one of his hands up Jeremy's back and into his hair as he began to kiss him back.

"No, I can't!" Jeremy said pulling away from Tyler quickly, he couldn't do..._this._

_If you need someone to hold you  
someone to ease your pain  
Well, I'll be holding steady  
Girl when you get ready  
I'm gonna show you  
Love is a good thing  
_

"Why?" Tyler asked simply, "He isn't worth you missing him and hoping he'll come back, he doesn't care about you anymore," Tyler said honestly.

"Oh and you do?" Jeremy challenged not ready to admit that Tyler was right and that he wanted nothing more than to be with him and not Matt.

"Yes!" Tyler confessed suddenly, "I care about you Jeremy. I'm not stupid enough to let you go and let the next guy come along and take you from me." Tyler said walking towards him slowly, "I lo..."

"Don't!"

"I love you, Jeremy." Tyler said honesty in his voice.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
don't you know he ain't worth missing  
_

Jeremy sobbed again and allowed more tears to run down his cheeks slowly, "I love you, Jeremy." Tyler repeated standing behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and started to kiss the back of his neck, "He isn't worth this," Tyler kissed him again moving on his hands up and down Jeremy's sides, "He isn't worth all these tears," Jeremy leaned his head back against Tyler's shoulder, "He doesn't deserve you, Jeremy." Jeremy started calm down and listened to Tyler, was he right? He looked over at Tyler and saw everything he needed to see haunting his eyes.

Jeremy leaned up and brushed his lips against Tyler's quickly before turning around completely and pressing his lips against his own, wrapping his arms around the older the boy's neck. Tyler ran his tongue across Jeremy's bottom lip making him moan when he was allowed entrance. Tyler moved down to kiss down Jeremy's neck, "Tyler," Jeremy whispered into his ear, "I-I want you." Tyler removed his and Jeremy's jacket pushing them both down to the floor, soon followed by the shirts and jeans and then soon enough the laid with one another bare. That night Jeremy got what he wanted.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing  
Oh, we should be kissing  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
He ain't worth missing  
I know your head is turning  
I know your heart is burning  
Girl, you gotta listen  
don't you know he ain't worth missing_

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**A/N: I'm probably most proud of this one, I don't really know why I just am. I haven't really had any requests from anyone and would really love if you would all start sending them in, just so I know what all of you like and what you want to read. I really appreciate all your support so far so please continue reading this story and enjoying it as much as you have. Review, Favourite, Subscribe, Alert, and please, please, please Request some ficlet ideas because in all honestly I'm running out of ideas. Again thank you all. **


	18. Forgiveness?

**A/N: This story is dedicated to **_**SlashyAntics. **_**I hope you enjoy it! *Grins* By the way, I would really love it if you listened to Toby Keith's 'you shouldn't Kiss Me Like this' while reading this chapter.**

Forgiveness? 

Tyler Lockwood walked up the stairs of the Gilbert home, lucky to find the door unlocked but also slightly worried. Why would the door be unlocked? He and Jeremy, who he had been in a relationship with for six months now, had made plans to spend the day together. Tyler had to cancel on the morning but promised to come by in the afternoon. He smelt some strange smell as he began to get to the top of the stairs. His pace quicken as he walked to Jeremy's room.

Tyler found the bedroom door unlock and pushed it open, what he found inside could only be describe as a nightmare. Jeremy sat up straight in the bed and stared at Tyler with fear in his eyes as he laid there naked with a stranger standing by the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist, Tyler looked over at Jeremy in disbelief before shutting the door and leaving quickly. Ignoring the yells for him stop and listening to Jeremy, ignoring the strange looks from the neighbours and other driver as he drove home lifelessly.

He pulled up outside his home and walked inside, "Oh, Tyler," Carol froze as she saw the look of shear disbelief and sickness on her son's face, "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked stepping towards her son slowly. Tyler didn't say anything he tried to but all that escaped was a sob, "Sweetheart." Carol said pulling her son into her arms like she would when he was child. He began to cry roughly, sobs breaking through his body as he stood in his mother's arms. This was Jeremy he was talking about here, he didn't do this;

Until now.

XOXO

Jeremy sat in his bedroom, his knees brought up to his chest as he sat on his bed waiting. Waiting for something that would be able to turn back everything and make him say that he wouldn't leave with Josh that day. His aunt knocked on his door telling him to come downstairs. He did as she asked and when he did so he was met with a heated argument between Elena and Carol Lockwood. A woman you didn't want to fight with. Not only because she was mayor but also Tyler's mother.

"Ah, You!" She said pointing over to Jeremy, "What the hell did you do to my son?" She yelled bitterly. Jeremy didn't say anything; he just looked at her in shock wondering what she was talking about, "Well? Tell me what this is about." She held out Tyler's phone and Jeremy looked at the text message on the screen;

_See you in an hour, I love you,_

_Jeremy_.

Crap, Jeremy thought to himself as he tried to think about how he could explain this with everyone in the room. He couldn't think of anything and just turned to Carol before asking; "Can I see him?"

XOXO

Carol and Jeremy walked into the house, she told him to take off his shoes and that Tyler was in his room. He did as she asked and ran up the stairs of the Lockwood Manor and into Tyler's room making the eighteen year old on the bed sit up quickly, "Baby, I'm..."

"Save it," Tyler interrupted, "Just go back to whomever the fuck he is and leave me the hell alone." Tyler spat out bitterly standing up and moving away from Jeremy. Jeremy stared at him in disbelief, he couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Tyler?" Jeremy asked, "Tyler!" Jeremy tried again but Tyler still only stood by the window staring out at the garden, "What you're just going to ignore me? You're going to stop loving me?" Jeremy sobbed out afraid. Tyler didn't say anything; Jeremy moved towards him and grabbed his arm Tyler pulled away from him and grabbed the back of his neck pulling his towards the window.

"How would you like it if you found me someone down there? HUH!" Jeremy sobbed again shaking his head as Tyler pushed him away from him, "I don't love you anymore Jeremy!" Tyler yelled loudly. Jeremy began to shake as the tears ran down his face, "GET OUT!" Tyler yelled making Jeremy run out the room the tears falling down like rain in a storm.

Tyler slammed his fist into the wall and continued to punch the walls, leaving dents and holes in the white walls surrounding him, imprisoning him. Protecting him from Jere- _him._ He hated him! He hated that son of bitch! That son of a bitch, that that made _his _Jeremy do this! He couldn't hate Jeremy. That was impossible; he loved the punk too much to even think about blaming him for this. Why did Jeremy go along with this?

XOXO

It had been three weeks since they had broken up with one another and Tyler was getting angrier and angrier, he needed Jeremy. He really needed him. He sat in the locker room of the changing room and waited for the couch to get over with this team meeting so he could leave and wallow in self pity, "OK, boys, as you know we've had to one of our players will be leaving the team but we have finally found the replacement," Yep, Tyler had quit the team, he wasn't in it anymore and besides; who wants to be with a bunch of losers?

The replacement walked into the locker room, "This is Josh, and he'll be our new defence." Everyone clapped all except Tyler, he knew this kid. How the hell did he know this guy? Holy shit, Tyler thought to himself, it couldn't be! Standing in front of Tyler wasn't only his replacement in football but with Jeremy. This was the guy Tyler had court him with. Tyler tried his hardest not to the chock the guy then and there and it took all his restrain when he smirked at Tyler smugly. Son of bitch was wannabe Tyler!

XOXO

Jeremy and Josh sat on the bed putting their clothes back on, "Guess who I ran into today?" Josh said getting Jeremy's attention, "Your little boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. I'm his replacement on the football team." Jeremy stared at him wide eyed.

"He quit football?" Josh just nodded, "Why wouldn't he talk to me about something like that?" Jeremy mumbled to himself.

"Hmm, maybe, because you cheated on him and he isn't your boyfriend anymore?" Josh said rudely. Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked at his phone, his heart and brain were both begging him to call him but something stopped him. He didn't know what though. He sure as hell wanted to, and then he could tell it to get lost and leave him alone.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as Josh continued to ramble on about himself while Jeremy stared at him phone praying for him to call, just once? To make sure he was OK? Couldn't he at least know that? Jeremy sighed as he leaned back on his elbows. I'm so sorry Tyler, he thought to himself, come back to me, please? Jeremy would do anything to feel Tyler's arms wrapped his body holding him close.

XOXO

Tyler lay on his bed lifeless; he had been doing that a lot lately. He missed him. He didn't want to but he did. He missed walking up to him kissing his cheek or his neck and then surprising him when he would flip them over and he would invade his mouth. He missed the small shine in his eyes whenever he would smile at him and he missed being able to Jeremy moan and cry out late at night, he used to believe he was the only one, all because Jeremy let. Of course that was a lie.

His eyes started to sting again and he gripped his head to try and stop the tears falling from his eyes. It was useless, he laid there in dark of his room allowing the tears to flow from his eyes and stain his cheeks.

What Tyler would've never of expected was Jeremy was doing the exact same thing. Tears fell from his eyes and he tried his hardest to sleep, knowing that it was useless; he decided to just lay there and allow the pain in his chest to be released. He wanted Tyler back but...he screwed up to badly.

XOXO

Tyler had just finished his last day playing football and was about to leave when he overheard an interesting conversation on the other side of the lockers, "So, what's the policy about gay kids around here?" That Josh or Jack or whoever said.

"Well, the towns old mayor, Richard Lockwood, made it a zero tolerance rule for homophobic bullying in schools," One of the others explained, "If you even breathe the 'F' word you'll be expelled, and your tongue will be cut by Carol Lockwood." The new kid laughed.

"Damn," He said, "There goes my good plan then."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna out the Gilbert kid tonight," He explained, Tyler mouth hung open, "Hoping for a good show." The other two said nothing as he walked away. Tyler was seeing red, he couldn't stop shaking and he swears to God, he was going to kill that son of a bitch.

Tyler stormed out after him as soon as he found him again he shoved him to set of lockers, "Woah man, what's your problem?"

"Stay the hell away from Jeremy or I will kill you myself!" Tyler threatened. Josh stood up laughing saying something about jealousy before Tyler punch him in the face knocking him to his feet for second before he stood back up and tackled Tyler to the floor. Punches were thrown and they were both tackled here and then until finally being pulled apart from one another, Tyler fine except for a small pain in his side, whereas Josh looked like there were ten guys at him and not just one. Tyler was pushed towards the principle office not missing the shock on Jeremy's face as he walked past him.

XOXO

Tyler had gotten expelled; he had gotten expelled because of Jeremy. He had gotten expelled _for _Jeremy. He breathed in deeply; did this mean he still loved him? It had to, didn't it? He wanted to call him but Carol would pick up the phone first or Tyler would throw it at a wall either way it meant that they weren't talking. Even if Jeremy missed him more than anyone he had ever missed; more than Vickie, more than Anna, maybe even more than his parents...Defiantly, much more.

Jeremy could see him tomorrow though during the town event, they could talk about what happened and then they would be alright. They would be together again; they would be in love again, if he would listen to him. He looked over at the time and began to drift off to sleep trying to stay awake to think about what they would say tomorrow but it was useless, they didn't need to be the exact same as before, just something like that. They loved each other still, why should they fight it? Why couldn't Tyler just love him again? Why?

XOXO

Jeremy was shoved into the room told to get ready by Ms Lockwood, when he looked up he was met by the pair of darks eyes he wanted to see that day, "Hi," Jeremy said quietly as Tyler stared at him. Tyler cleared his throat and turned back to the mirror sorting out his tie, he looked behind him. Jeremy had already been half dress just needed to sort out his shirt and tie. Probably slept in, Tyler thought to himself. He rolled his eyes as he saw Jeremy try to sort out his tie. He walked over slowly.

He turned Jeremy around and sorted it out for him. Jeremy's eyes burning into him as finished sorting it out and got it straight. Jeremy and Tyler just looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next normally Jeremy would kiss him as a thank you and Tyler would joke, half the time that they skip the event. Jeremy leaned in and kissed him for a second before Tyler moved away from him quickly, "What the hell, Jeremy?" He yelled at the other boy making him jump and look down at the floor like a child.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy whispered, "I'm sorry, I just missed you." Tyler shook his head trying to ignore the voice in his head that told him to kiss him back, told him to push him down on the bed and mark him as his own again. I love you, he thought to himself as Jeremy walked downstairs. He soon followed and spent the night flirting slightly, talking to complete strangers, standing with my mother when she needed him to support or to possible kill someone and wishing that he had kissed Jeremy upstairs and spent the night with him, not here.

XOXO

He removed his tie as he sighed walking into his room; Jeremy walked in a few minutes later and grabbed his stuff, "Baby?" Jeremy froze turning around to look at Tyler with wide eyes. Tyler laughed slightly and pulled Jeremy towards him, still in shock. He brushed his lips against Jeremy's, "You're not evening going to try to convince me to let you stay?" Jeremy gulped and looked at Tyler in disbelief and slightly afraid as if he thought this was a joke. Jeremy's eyes closed slowly as Tyler leaned into him again and kissed making Jeremy sigh dreamingly.

When they pulled away Jeremy was blushing slightly and Tyler was smiling, "I missed you, baby." He said softly making Jeremy's cheeks redden more. He smiled before Tyler kissed him again pushing off his suit jacket off his shoulders and then doing the same to his own. He ran his tongue across Jeremy's lip and slowly slid inside when he was allowed. Jeremy moaned as they both fought for dominance, even though Tyler would win. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck while Tyler tightened his grip on his waist. Jeremy felt a shiver run down his back as they kissed.

"Tyler," He sighed and Tyler's lips started kiss his neck softly. Tyler kissed his lips again leading him over to the bed and lying him down underneath him before returning to his neck. Jeremy gasped and gripped onto the back of Tyler's shirt and he bit down of the skin in between his neck and shoulder. Jeremy ran his hand up Tyler's covered chest and slowly began to undo his shirt, "I missed you too." He said into his ear pushing away his shirt and discarding it to the floor. He kissed Tyler's shoulder as he gripped into his back.

His fingertips were digging in so tightly that they were leaving white marks. Tyler began to suck on the same piece of skin he had bitten, "Oh god!" Jeremy cried out hopelessly, "Tyler." He said sighed again as he felt one of Tyler's hands moved down and begin to undo his shirt throwing it on the floor. Running his hand down Jeremy's chest before kissing him once on the lips and moving down to kiss his neck and then on to his chest. He licked around his nipples making him moan loudly, urging Tyler on to do more to him.

"Tell me what you want Jeremy," Tyler said grinding against his erection showing him how much he wanted him, "Tell me what you want." Jeremy moaned as he continued to rub against his erection. Tyler stopped and looked Jeremy in the eyes.

"Kiss me again." Tyler smiled and leaned down capturing Jeremy's lips with his own, Jeremy moaned at the feeling of Tyler's rough lips marking him as his own again, "I want you, Tyler, please." He begged when they pulled apart. Tyler smiled down at him unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers, before doing the same to Jeremy's pulling them down quickly wanting to feel Jeremy tighten around him.

Jeremy started to kiss Tyler's neck as he entered his slowly, making Jeremy moan against his shoulder. He continued to kiss Tyler's neck softly and he rolled his hips inside Jeremy making cry out. Tyler started out slowly, thrusting into him softly until he was inside of him fully, "Mm," Jeremy moaned, he felt like he was on fire and he absolutely loved it. Tyler pulled out of him slowly only to thrust back into him at the same pace as before, hitting something that made cry out.

"Oh, God," He said as Tyler hit it again, "Please Tyler!" Tyler quickened his pace just making Jeremy shiver in ecstasy. Tyler's thrusts became faster and harder as the heat raised inside of him begging him to make Jeremy moan again, "Ah!" Jeremy cried out wanting more, "Oh, God. I love you." He moaned as Tyler thrusted as far as he could and as fast as he could.

"I love you too, Jeremy." He said as both he and Jeremy finished at the same time. They both laid there panting. Tyler kissed him again as he pulled out of the younger boy. He pulled Jeremy into his arms and pulled sheets over the naked forms running his fingers through Jeremy's hair mumbling something about needing a hair cut while Jeremy drifted off to sleep.

"Tyler?" He said quietly, "Do you really love again? Or were you just saying that because I slept with you?" He asked with droopy eyes.

"Jeremy, I love you more than anything," Tyler said honestly, "I didn't even stop loving you when I found you with him that day." He said quietly.

"So, you forgive me?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I do forgive, yes."

XOXO

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	19. Apology

**A/N: This is dedicated to **_**. **_**I hope you like. WARNING: CONTAINS SELF INGURY!**

Apology

He thinks Jeremy doesn't know. He thinks Jeremy doesn't know where he goes when he leaves him. But he knows. He knows and it kills him more than anything he believed could. Tyler went to Vickie, Tyler left him to go and sleep with Vickie. He didn't understand, wasn't he good enough? Didn't Tyler care about him the same way anymore? Why couldn't he understand him? Why couldn't he see that he was killing Jeremy inside? Why was he letting him have this effect on him? Jeremy lay in Tyler's sleeping arms and wondered if he did the same with..._her._

_Sweat drips in my eyes  
screams of lust we cry  
tonight you are everything  
you're everything...  
you're everything to me no more  
as I wake from this perfect dream  
I'll escape from Eden's walls  
can I not stay and live this lie?  
Go away and I'll think only of myself  
_

Jeremy clapped his hands smiling as their team won another touchdown, he was smiling at Tyler mainly. He allowed his eyes to drift to the side and saw her. Vickie Donavon. She stood there cheering with all the other football groupies but her attention was purely on Tyler. Jeremy looked down to the floor as he felt his eyes begin to sting. Why was he doing this to him? He sniffed and looked up into the sky; it had just begun to rain, helping hid Jeremy's tears from the world. He looked over at Tyler one more time before leaving.

_And to think that you would not be scared  
or surprised if I'd severed all these ties  
this is the end...  
_

He walked into the bathroom and locked the doors. He stared into the mirror wondering when he stopped being enough for Tyler, wondering when his world fell apart and his heart shut down from the world breaking slowly, shattered pieces escaping from the tears that ran down his cheeks. He looked around wondering if anyone even notice what he was doing to himself, it was worse than drugs and then alcohol. He had started to cut, he had started to cut his wrists and he loved the feeling. He loved the release he was getting from it, the burning pain.

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight  
help me get over you  
_

Tyler had begun to ask questions. Jeremy didn't have to answer them, it's not like he really cared. He was just using him for when Vickie was busy with some other dirt bag, "Hey, baby," Tyler said as he stepped into Jeremy's room. Jeremy faked a smile wondering if maybe Tyler would be able to see through it one day. Tyler leaned down and kissed him, his lips brushing against Jeremy's softly making him think that Tyler would never hurt but he was and because of that he wanted to cry. He wants to sob and scream loudly.

_I feel so numb to see this bitter end of beautiful illusions...  
would this be the same?  
Broken pieces will not mend to save our past now...go away...  
_

Jeremy stares into the mirror again the knife in his hand as he grazes it across his wrist slowly just breaking the skin, he didn't lock the door this time, he didn't see the point anymore he began to cry as the blood flowed from his freely. He sank to the floor cutting across his wrist again not caring about anything or anyone. There was a car pulling up outside his house but Jeremy didn't care who it was. A door opened and he realized it was from downstairs. There were footsteps on coming towards him and a door opening.

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight  
help me get over you  
one last false apology  
help me get over you  
_

Tyler stared down at Jeremy's wrist before he grabbed a cloth and pressed it against his arm, Jeremy not meeting his stare. He closed his eyes as Tyler called the hospital. When he woke up he was surround by white walls and sitting on the car next to his bed was Tyler. He reached and touched the elder boy's arm. Tyler looked up before pulling Jeremy into his arms mumbling about how scared he was and how Jeremy should never do anything that dangerous again. He pulled back slightly before kissing Jeremy deeply, "It's my fault?"

_Now we must let go  
urgency overwhelms me as I must restrain my flood of tears  
I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again_

Jeremy looked at him for a second and nodded his head sadly, "Yes, I saw you with Vickie." Tyler hung his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry," Tyler pleaded, "I swear I'll stop, I won't do anything that stupid ever again. I promise just please, please don't ever do something like this again, please?" Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. He leaned into Tyler and kissed his forehead before resting his own against Tyler's smiling slightly as he did s, knowing that Tyler wouldn't break this promise. Knowing that he really cared about him still and not her.

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight  
help me get over you  
one last false apology  
help me get over you  
_

Sadly, this promise wasn't kept, they fell apart from one another; Jeremy becoming paranoid and accusing while Tyler became distant and untrusting. They didn't stay together, Tyler went back to Vickie. Jeremy was left alone. Once again.

_in my mind blood drips from your eyes  
a beautiful last goodbye_

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	20. Mr Brightside

**A/N Dedicated to **_**Katherinefierce**_**! I hope you like it! Also in this fic Tyler is a werewolf at the beginning of the series.**

Mr Brightside

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta, gotta, gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Tyler Lockwood didn't understand what was going on with him, he couldn't think right, he couldn't breathe. He had finally become a werewolf (by accident of course) and for some odd reason, now he couldn't get Gilbert out of his head. Even when he was a wolf, all he would seem to do was follow Jeremy around the woods. It was driving him insane! And worst of all; Jeremy hated him but loved Vickie. Whenever that would come up in his mind he thought of killing himself right then and there.

Tyler would admit, he was jealous of the youngest Donavon, she seemed to have exactly what he wanted and she didn't even care. He had came close once to get what he wanted, one night with Jeremy just to get it out of his system, but he was hungover so he would be taking advantage of him in a tough situation. That wasn't what Tyler wanted. He couldn't bring himself to take it from Jeremy that way. Tyler had helped him up when he found and Jeremy had tripped slightly but his face lingered over his neck and kissing him.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go  
_

Tyler didn't want it to happen like that; he wanted to hear all of Jeremy's cries and moans and he wanted him to remember how he would have begged for him the next morning. Not for him to wake up with no memory what so ever and complete ignore the fact that he wasn't in his bed and act like nothing had happened. He wanted to make Jeremy blush every time they walked pasted one another and make him shiver if he ever touched him again, even just the slightest bit. That's how he wanted Jeremy. He wanted him completely.

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
_

Tyler had never been so enraged in his entire life. He had seen them, he had seen them in the woods kissing Jeremy just seemed confused whereas Vickie would have been taking advantage, luckily it's close to a full moon and Tyler let out a loud growl making them both run out of the woods. He smirked to himself as he saw Jeremy look back, not afraid at all. He seemed slightly intrigued by the animal, or in this case, by Tyler's animalistic side. Tyler had smirked at the look on Jeremy's face, the fascination of what coursed the sound.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta, gotta, gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Tyler screamed in pain as his body began to morph, his organs started to fail and his heart stopped only for him to wake in the form of a wolf. The wolf ran, it ran as fast as it could, in a speed that no other animal could achieve. He smelt the scent of a vampire but didn't bother going after it. His mind was set on one thing. It continued to run and wouldn't stop for anything, dodging cars, buses, people (which couldn't even see him at the speed he was going). He had to get there before anything happened.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

Tyler barked loudly before growling, saliva running from his mouth as he did. Vickie and Jeremy separated again, "What the hell is that?" Vickie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Jeremy as if he would protect her. He didn't make any move that would suggest that he was going to he just stood there staring off into space. After a short amount of time he smiled to himself. As if he knew something no one else seemed to catch on about, if Tyler were in human form he would smirk. Jeremy felt it, he felt the connection. He felt his need to be with Tyler growing inside of him. 

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
_

The next day Jeremy had run up to Tyler asking if he wanted to hang out later, Tyler declined saying that he had something better to do. He didn't but Jeremy didn't need to know that, and the look on Jeremy's face made it even harder to decline and to resist kissing as the pout played on his lips. Tyler winked before walking away leaving him standing there blushing.

_I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	21. He Wants Me

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to **_**The Wonderful Mystique. **_**I hope you like it!**__

He Wants Me

Matt Donavon and Tyler Lockwood, they had been friends for a long time now but what they didn't know was that they shared the same object of affection to the other. Of course they wouldn't let the other person know about this that would be like telling Caroline someone was pregnant; it would be around the school in seconds. Their feelings for the young sophomore all began, with Matt it was simple. He dated Jeremy's older sister, Elena, and developed feelings for him. Whereas Tyler had to tutor Jeremy in History, soon after the first few lessons began Tyler developed some form of a crush on the younger boy.

Now Tyler and Matt were close, they were and they would try and be honest with each other. So when Matt asked Tyler if he liked someone he froze before allowing his gaze to go to Jeremy for a second, "No," he lied, "Why? Do you?" This topic always made Tyler nervous, just in case Matt brought up someone he had dated or had liked beforehand. He looked uncomfortable, which meant yes.

"Ok," Matt started, "You can't freak out though." Tyler nodded his head thinking it was going to be a teacher or his mom or something like that, "its Jeremy."

"Gilbert?" Tyler asked in disbelief. He stared at his best friend and one thought ran through his mind when he nodded his head; Kill him. But he contained himself. One: it wouldn't be good for his anger management and Two: Jeremy was here. Tyler cleared his throat, "Well, you can't." He said simply. Matt asked him why, "Because I like Jeremy." Matt stared at him for a second before laughing slightly shaking his head.

"You think you two could work out?" He laughed.

"Oh, and you two could?" Tyler said standing with his arms crossed. Matt shook his head, "I bet I could get Jeremy to date me before you could." Tyler challenged.

"What would the winner get?"

"Jeremy."

"What would the loser have to do?"

"You would have to see me with Jeremy." Matt rolled his eyes at his friend's cockiness as they shook hands signalling the bet a deal. Tyler smirked while Matt smiled as Jeremy walked passed them saying 'hi'. Matt and Tyler looked at each other once before separating.

XOXO

Matt Donavon knew two things; He would try and win Jeremy. He had no clue how to beat Tyler. Of course no one had the guts to even try anything against Tyler, when he wanted something he got it without any questions asked. He could ask to stash a body in your closet and the person wouldn't care. Matt sighed, he was lost for ideas and then something hit him; Jeremy would only think of Tyler as his tutor. Nothing more. But Matt, he could get sympathy points. YES!

XOXO

Tyler Lockwood knew what Matt would be thinking. He would think that Tyler would only be seen as Jeremy's tutor and if he tried something with him Jeremy would freak out but Matt was his sister's ex. If he did something with Jeremy, Jeremy would feel guilty thinking he betrayed his sister and that Matt was just using him to get back at Elena. So, technically, Tyler already had the upper hand, he not only got to spend more time with Jeremy but Jeremy wouldn't see it as Tyler using him. Tyler looked over to the side as Jeremy began to walk up the stairs of the library smiling.

XOXO

Jeremy Gilbert nearly ran up the stairs to the library, it wasn't the fact he had passed his test, it wasn't the fact that he had now started to like history (yeah, right) it was the fact that if he was lucky, Tyler would be waiting for him in a no sleeved t-shirt. Jeremy had grown... _fond _of Tyler and his company. Jeremy walked over to him and Tyler smirked. Jeremy wasn't too sure about whether or not Tyler new about his new found fascination with his tutor but he both hoped and hated he didn't know, poor him.

Tyler smiled as he saw Jeremy's test score that week, he had gotten a C, which he would admit wasn't all that good but at least he was doing the test. Tyler told him about the art side of the renaissance and Jeremy was paying attention, sort of. He was paying attention until Tyler looked at him, then he was gone. Someone should have put a sign next to him saying 'Leave me alone, I'm drooling!' You have no idea how many times Jeremy had dreamt that instead of Tyler smiling at his good test scores he would kiss him.

XOXO

Tyler knew. Jeremy didn't think he didn't, but he knew. Yes, that was an unfair advantage but who cares? Tyler would win anyway. It doesn't make a difference; Tyler began to talk about the renaissance completely unsure how he was getting the words out of his mouth without letting 'My God, I want you' slip out. He moved closer to Jeremy slightly pointing out good parts in the book to reviews, he spoke right next to his ear so if Jeremy turned, he would be close enough to kiss him, "You OK, Jeremy?" Tyler asked noticing his blush.

Jeremy just nodded, making Tyler smile slightly. He liked making Jeremy blush; it was cute and also helped his ego. Tyler moved his arm to the back of Jeremy's chair wrapping it around his waist slightly. Jeremy's breath hitched as he does this, "What?" Jeremy shook his head making Tyler smirk slightly. He began to stroke his lower back, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Tyler whispered directly against Jeremy ear before kissing him softly on the neck. Jeremy stood up saying how he had to leave and quickly rushed out of the library making Tyler laugh slightly, he was cute.

XOXO

Matt smiled at Jeremy as they sat at the grill together, it wasn't a date but he was counting it as a pre-date. They had started normally, Matt inviting him to sit with and them joking with one another and then he noticed Jeremy sitting there slightly awkward as if sitting with Matt was a problem. He could think of one thing; Tyler. What did he say? Matt thought to himself, "Is everything OK, Jeremy?" Matt asked sincerely, "Has something happened that you want to talk about?" Matt leaned forward on his elbows to show he was being serious.

"Well," Jeremy started looking embarrassed, "It's... Tyler. He... He... He kissed me." Matt stared at him for a second. He kissed him? Already! What does this guy do, "Not on the lips or anything on my... my neck."

"What happened?"

"Well, he was tutoring me as usual and then he started moving closer to me than before and he talking my ear. I thought it was just to not get us in trouble for talking too loudly but then... then he kissed my neck and that's when I left." Jeremy explained looking down at the floor blushing. He was sweet.

Matt didn't know why but he moved closer to Jeremy and kissed him. On the mouth. Jeremy pulled away looking around the room for second before getting up and leaving.

XOXO

Jeremy walked into the Lockwood estate a little worried about what he was about to do, he had told Matt to meet him by the gate and was now leading him inside where he had told Tyler to stay. His palms where sweating and he was hoping this would go well and not with punches being thrown. He found the front door opened and walked inside with Matt nervously.

"OK, what the hell is going on with you two?" Jeremy asked as they all stood in Tyler's father's study. Tyler and Matt looked at one another waiting for the other person to answer.

"Well, we... both like you. And we came up with this deal..." Matt explained quietly making Tyler roll his eyes.

"Who ever got you to date them won." Tyler said filling in the blanks. Jeremy stared at the two of them for second. Were they serious? They were competing for him? He scoffed shaking his head.

"You thought I would date someone because of a deal?" He yelled angrily, "You dated my sister! You know me and you thought you could _win _me?" He said directed at Matt, "And I actually liked you." Jeremy said to Tyler ashamed before walking out of the room. Matt stood there looking like a sad puppy while Tyler looked over at the door before sighing and heading out after him, ignoring Matt telling him to leave him alone.

"Jeremy!" Tyler yelled as he court up with him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like this." He said honestly.

"Like you know how I am feeling right now!"

"Kind of like someone just hit in the stomach seven times? Like someone bulling you for the most stupid reasons?" Jeremy looked at him for a second before looking down at the floor, "You feel like you just want to scream, like you couldn't stand being this close to me right now." Tyler moved over to him, "But you don't want me to go away?" Jeremy looked up at him and nodded. Tyler leaned down and kissed him gently once before taking a step back, "Well?" He asked hopefully, praying that Jeremy still felt something. He wasn't lying. He liked him,

A lot.

Jeremy smiled at him and kissed him once more, Tyler wrapped his arms around his waist while Jeremy wrapped his around his neck, "There. You win." Jeremy whispered against his lips. Tyler smirked before kissing him again tenderly, almost as if Jeremy was the most fragile thing in the world, he stroked his cheek and smiled at him as Jeremy blushed.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	22. No Matter Who or What

**A/N this is another chapter dedicated to one of my new friends; **_**SlashyAntics, **_**I hope you like it!**

No Matter Who or What

Tyler walked through the forest, nerves setting in finally. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to be this person, he want to be someone else right now. And he never wanted that, not even when his father would hit him, he would never want to trade lives with anyone. Until now. He walked down the steps to the where the cage was. He looked around and saw the chains already hung up for tonight.

He tugged on them to test the strength, "Thanks," He said not turning to face who he was talking to, "For helping." Tyler turned and saw Jeremy standing there nervously, Tyler smiled at him in reassurance, "I'll be fine." Jeremy nodded his head sighing. Tyler walked over to him and wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him. But he wouldn't; it was one thing learning that you are now a werewolf's mate; it's another for him to try and kiss you when you probably don't even want to be in this situation all too much. Tyler sighed.

He began to walk away and started to undress, Jeremy turned away so he wasn't facing him and sat down on one of the steps outside the cage. He wrapped his arms around his knees regretting being here but he knew that he had to. He winced as he heard Tyler hold back a cry as the change started. He fell to his knees, shouting out, "Jeremy! Leave!" Jeremy looked up at his words and stood up so he would be able to see Tyler, he sat on the floor panting as he back arched in pain, he yelled again.

"No!" Jeremy said sternly, "I'm not leaving you!" Tyler looked up at him wincing before telling him to go, "No!" Jeremy shouted back. Tyler screamed as pain ran through his body. The burning had begun and he panted violently, trying to calm down but it wasn't working. He yelled again and heard Jeremy whisper his name frightened. He began to beg him to leave but Jeremy still refused. He just stood there watching this play out in front of him, "Tyler." He whispered again shutting his eyes as he screamed again and Jeremy heard a crack. He picked up Mason's journal and began to read;

'_My bones morphed and broke as I changed, it was so hard not to cry, I don't know how I didn't but I was in so much pain at the time I didn't notice. As my bones broke my entire body died, I died. My organs broke and changed into wolves and in the morning it's like I walk up after being shot a million times.' _Jeremy gulped as he read the small passage. He shut his eyes again as Tyler screamed as another crack broke through his body. Jeremy turned the page and read;

'_Everything around me turned red, I couldn't see anything properly anymore, it was as if something had taken control of my body and I had just taken over its eyes. I tried to stand at this point but fell to the floor as my legs broke beneath me.' _Jeremy didn't want to read anymore but he wasn't sure if he should stop. He wanted nothing more than to run but he couldn't make himself get up and leave. Tyler needed him; he would be here for him. He started to cry as Tyler screamed for the last time, he read.

'_And then I was gone.'_

Jeremy heard a low growl coming from inside the cage but he didn't care, he began to cry to himself powerfully. He couldn't stop; he didn't want to stop the tears. He heard feet padding against the floor making their way towards him slowly. He looked up and was met by the amber glowing eyes of a large black wolf. Jeremy just wiped at his cheeks getting rid of the tears, he expected the wolf to try and grab at him but it didn't he just looked at Jeremy before lying down on the floor.

"I love you," Jeremy allowed himself to whisper. He had been trying to fight it, he had. But after what he just witnessed, he knew that Tyler needed some hope. The wolf just looked at him; it stood up and made its way back to the corner. Jeremy sat there and decided that he was staying there till morning. He didn't know that he had fallen asleep until he was woken by Tyler's voice. He sat up sore from his uncomfortable sleeping arrangements; he didn't even want to know what Tyler felt like. Jeremy stood up and smiled at Tyler.

"You gonna let me out?" Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a key unlocking the door and inviting him out. Tyler stepped out and shut the door, locking it again before turning to Jeremy and kissing him softly on the lips, "I love you too." Jeremy blushed as he found out that Tyler remembered.

"You didn't have to stay." Tyler said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes I did," Jeremy said, "I love you, no matter who or what you are." Tyler kissed him again, this time deeper making Jeremy wrap his arms around Tyler's neck while Tyler's arms moved to his waist.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	23. According to You

**A/N; this story is dedicated to **_**hi **_**she/he didn't sign in or doesn't have an account but if he/she does read this I hope you like it!**

According to You

Jeremy couldn't think right now. He couldn't believe had just happened, he shut his door and locked it behind him just in case, Tyler had kissed him, even though he was with Damon. Tyler Lockwood, mayor's son, guy who used to kick the crap out of him, kissed him. And he liked it more than he should have. He didn't know what to say or do so he just left.

He fell back onto his bed as he groaned, this was all so confusing! Did he even like Tyler? Did Tyler even like him or was he just testing something? Damon liked him, sort of. They argued and sometimes Damon seemed to be embarrassed by Jeremy but it would be the same with Tyler. They would only have sex and Jeremy knows that, why didn't he have a problem with that thought? "Well, hello beautiful," Damon said as he leaned down and kissed Jeremy quickly, "How are you?" Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders playing the tired card would be good.

XOXO

Jeremy walked up the steps to the front door of the Lockwood Manor slowly, he wasn't sure what he was going to say or do. He just had to know what the kiss was about. He knocked on the door and waited until someone opened the door. He came face to face with Tyler. Jeremy stared at him for a second before Tyler invited him in. Jeremy walked in nervously looking around the building trying to avoid Tyler's eyes, "Was there something you needed or where you just here to stay at my house?" Tyler asked smiling at Jeremy.

"What? Oh, um, I needed to ask you something?" Tyler looked at him blankly, "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Jeremy asked licking his lips afterwards, he noticed Tyler's eyes travel down to his lips as he finished this action; he looked down at the floor waiting for Tyler's answer.

"I kissed you because I like you," Tyler said. Jeremy just asked him why, "Because you're amazing. You're talented, kind, smart, cute, and fun to be around. You care about people so much even if they don't care about you." Tyler said honestly, "You're... the most amazing person I know."

Jeremy stared at him for one minute before leaning in, he took Tyler's lips in his own and kissed him softly, Tyler took control of the kiss making it deeper as he did so. Jeremy moaned slightly as they continued to kiss in the hallway, he didn't want to stop, he didn't even know how to at this point. It was the most amazing feeling. Tyler ran his tongue across Jeremy's bottom lip and after some hesitation allowed him entry. He moaned again as the sensation over took him. Jeremy pushed Tyler away and began to stutter before running out.

XOXO

Jeremy and Damon sat in his room quietly, he was so bored. All Jeremy seemed to be interested in was his homework and Damon wanted attention. He threw a piece of paper at Jeremy's head, "Not now," Jeremy said barely looking over at Damon, he threw another balled up piece of paper, "Damon, please?" Again Damon threw something at his head, "Damon, stop!" Jeremy said angrily. Damon sighed annoyed and fell back on the bed. Well, that didn't work; he thought to himself annoyed and bored. Jeremy was no fun anymore! He missed the old Jeremy, the playful one.

"You can be really useless sometimes, you know that?" Damon said as he sat up again, "I came here to have fun with my boyfriend, but he's in one of his PMS-ing moods so I can't." Jeremy stared at him for a moment with hurt in his eyes before turning around in his chair; _you're amazing. _The voice ran through his head and Jeremy wished he didn't pull away from the kiss now. He wished he had stayed there to see what else Tyler would do to him. How far would he have let Tyler go? Not all the way?

XOXO

And here they were again. They stood behind the bleachers kissing each other missing the taste of one another's lips after this short amount of time, "Wait," Jeremy said pushing him away slightly, "I can't. What about Damon?" Tyler sighed running his hand through his hair shrugging his shoulders, "I-I like you Tyler I do, it's just..."

"Then leave him," Tyler interrupted.

"What?"

"Leave him for me," Tyler said again, "He doesn't care about you Jeremy, I do." Tyler said honestly, pulling Jeremy back to him, "He doesn't deserve you." He said before placing his lips back against Jeremy's.

Jeremy moaned again and seemed to just melt against the kiss. Tyler wrapped his arm around his waist while his other moved to cup his arse pulling him closer to him. Jeremy's arms wrapped around Tyler's neck, one of his hands going up to tangle in his hair. They heard someone call Jeremy's name from above the bleachers and froze pulling away from one another and staying perfectly still and quiet. After one last kiss Tyler let Jeremy go back to the bleachers he sighed as he walked away. Jeremy was screwed, he loved them both but who loved him?

XOXO

Damon and Jeremy were fighting. Damon had slept with Elena and Jeremy had made-out with Tyler. Both of them were in the wrong but Damon only seemed to blame Jeremy. He continued to yell at Jeremy viciously making him like he was nothing; _you're... the most amazing person I know. _Jeremy had finally had enough, "You want my sister so much Damon? Take her! I don't care anymore, I would obviously be happier with Tyler anyway because he actually likes me for I am and not the fact that I'm willing to sleep with him!" Jeremy said before leaving.

XOXO

Jeremy knocked on the door and waited again. The door opened and he smiled when he saw Tyler, "Can I come in?" Tyler stepped aside and Jeremy walked in, he blushed as he looked over at Tyler, "I left Damon." Tyler nodded his head and wondered if this meant what he thought it meant, "I left him for you."

"I kind of guessed that." Tyler said before pulling him into him and kissing him softly making Jeremy sigh. Jeremy kissed him again and Tyler pulled away from the kiss smiling, Jeremy rested his forehead against Tyler's and smiled happily.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	24. Cowboy Casonova

**A/N I love Carrie Underwood and this is my favourite song by her. I was listening to the chorus and it kind of reminded me of Tyler so I thought 'Why not?' anyway I hope you all like it.**

Cowboy Casanova

_You better take it from me  
that boy is like a disease  
you run and you try and you're tryin' to hide  
and you're wondering why you can't get free  
_

Jeremy Gilbert can feel his eyes running down his body, its summer, it's a heat wave and everyone seems to have gone into a sexual frenzy; Meaning that it's hunting season for people like Tyler Lockwood. Jeremy took a sip of his drink as he tried to ignore the eyes running down his body, sending shivers down his back.

What was wrong with him? He's never like this; he mocks people like this, people who just fall head over heels for any bad boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Bad boys who look good in leather jackets and are on the football team and after going for a long run will walk home shirtless. Jeremy shook that thought out of his head this had to stop.

"Hey," He heard someone say as they lean against the bar waiting for the bartender. Jeremy gulps before smiling at Tyler. The sight of him so close to Jeremy's body made him tremble slightly, "You OK, Gilbert?" Jeremy nodded his head blushing.

"You sure, you need some air?" Tyler asked placing his hand on his shoulder. Jeremy nodded following Tyler out as they left the grill.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
you'll get addicted to his love  
you wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch  
_

Jeremy breathed in deeply as they stood outside, even at night time it had to be over thirty degrees. Jeremy hadn't looked at Tyler since they came out here only breathing in deeply, "Pretty hectic in there, right?" Jeremy nodded his smiling slightly as Tyler spoke to him, "You know... Jeremy, you're a pretty cool guy." Jeremy looked at for a second wondering what he was playing at.

"I was wondering, I mean shot me down dead if you think this is a bad idea but..." Tyler leaned in so he was whispering into his ear. Jeremy blushed as Tyler pulled away smirking. Jeremy didn't know why but he nodded his head without question.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
_

Jeremy was pushed down onto Tyler's bed before he straddled him, kissing him on his lips before he could say that he had changed his mind. Tyler's kisses were rough and dominate for some reason Jeremy didn't want him to pull away though. He wanted Tyler to dominate him, to take complete control. He just wants Tyler.

Jeremy couldn't help but gasp as Tyler's hand moved down to cup his ass, making it an east entry for Tyler to slide his tongue in. Jeremy tried to hold back a moan as but he failed allowing Tyler to know exactly what he was doing to his body, signalling that he wanted Tyler to do more to him, to take him. Tyler moved down to his neck and began to kiss his soft skin.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
and he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
you better run for your life  
_

One of Tyler's hand moves down to the growing erection in Jeremy pants and stroked the head of his arousal. Jeremy pulls away and looks at him in shock, "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Jeremy began to stutter but just ended bucking his hips as Tyler released his erection complete and began to pump up and down the erection.

"Oh, God," Jeremy moaned before crying out in pleasure as he came. He pulled Tyler down for another kiss making the older moan.

_I see that look on your face  
you ain't hearing what I say  
so I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been  
and I know how it ends, you can't get away  
_

Jeremy Gilbert ran, he ran as fast as he could. What happened in the summer had apparently been long forgotten for Tyler as he chased after him when Jeremy broke away from his punches and ran. He ended up in the boys locker room, he ran in one direction hitting a dead end and then tried the other groaning as he hit the showers.

He heard Tyler slam the door open yelling his name in anger. When he found him Jeremy looked at him with a look of pure panic on his face. Tyler stalked up to him slowly making Jeremy back away at the same pace ready to run at any second. As Jeremy backed up he didn't notice when he hit the emergency button and the fire alarm sprinklers came on as well as the showers. He tried to run passed Tyler but he didn't make it, Tyler slammed him back against a wall and moved in closer to him.

Running his hand down Jeremy's now wet chest made him very confused. Tyler didn't take his eyes off of Jeremy though as he allowed his hand to move down to the waist band of his jeans. He smirked as Jeremy's eyes widen at the sudden feeling of Tyler's hand against his more sensitive skin. Tyler lean in slightly and kissed Jeremy wet lips. The shower water making both of their cloth damp and see through.

_Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
and you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me and take my advice  
_

Jeremy moaned and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck pulling his body closer to Jeremy's aching one. Jeremy couldn't believe what he was doing; he was supposed to be running away from Tyler not practically begging him to touch him. Jeremy pushed Tyler away from him suddenly listening to his thoughts, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to do... you." Tyler said smirking slightly as his eyes trailed down Jeremy's body.

"Why?" Jeremy asked trying to ignore the blush on his face.

"Because...I just do, OK? Does that really matter though? You want me to do it, so why don't we just do it?" Tyler said leaning into Jeremy more so he could feel his hard erection. Tyler rubbed up against Jeremy waiting for him to moan and after a few moments his thoughts were answered by Jeremy moaning loudly against his ear.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
_

Tyler kissed Jeremy again roughly; his hands moved under his shirt and slowly started to push it up. They pulled apart so he could do so. He removed Jeremy's then his own Jeremy blushed slightly and turned his head away Tyler decided now would be the time to try and convince him he wanted to stay. He moved his lips over where Jeremy's pulse could be found and began to suck on the skin. Jeremy moaned again at the feeling of the Tyler's lips over his neck.

"Tyler," He moaned into Tyler's ear, "Please?" He begged Tyler's hand moved down to the top of his jeans and undid the button, pushing the wet clothing down to the floor slowly running his hand down Jeremy's thigh making him whimper.

Jeremy had to admit; he didn't think that it would feel this good again but when Tyler touched him, he felt alive.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

Tyler turned him around so he was facing the wall, he kissing Jeremy on the neck again as he pushed down both his and Jeremy's boxers. Jeremy held his breath as he wait for Tyler to enter him, when Tyler finally did he gasped out in pleasure, "Oh God!" He whispered as Tyler began to thrust inside of him, making him feel like he was on fire, "Mm, Tyler!" He moaned as he continued to thrust inside of him.

_Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
But just remember  
_

Jeremy didn't think he would be able to walk again, it felt that good. Tyler was picking up the pace now and Jeremy seemed to be trying his hardest to grip onto the wall. He cried out as Tyler hit something inside of him, it felt like he wasn't ever alive before this, like he was somewhere in between. He could breath and he wasn't even sure if he would be able to ever again.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
_

Tyler changed the speed again slowly down more and more with each thrust. Until he came to a complete stop making Jeremy whimper from the lost feeling. He shouted out loudly as Tyler thrusted inside of him roughly. He was so close and he could tell Tyler was to, "Oh, God! Tyler! Mm, I-I'm...Ah!" He yelled as he came soon followed by Tyler.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

They stood there panting before Tyler pulled out of him and whispered two words into his ear; "You're mine."

_Oh, you better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life_

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**I will be putting up more requested stories I'm working on them, swear! Also there is this new Vampire Diaries RPG if anyone is interested say in a review or email and I'll you the link.**


	25. Somebody

Somebody

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened  
A moment they'd both missed until that day  
When he saw his future in her eyes  
Instead of just another friendly face  
And he wonders why  
He searched so long  
When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

Tyler Lockwood was tired to say the least. He was tired of everything going wrong in his love life; Vickie, Elena, Caroline, Katherine, everyone he tried to trust turned their back on him. He was just so sick of all the drama in his life. He sat down on the bar stool and smiled up at Jeremy as he poured his coffee, "Thanks," He said sighing. Jeremy asked him what was wrong and Tyler just shrugged, "I'm just...sick of it all." Tyler explained. Jeremy asked him what he meant, "Have you ever been with someone and they seemed perfect and then...ten seconds later this whole drama filled, bitchy, twit takes over and you're just standing there like 'Where's the old you?'" Jeremy nodded his head as he cleaned the mug in his hand, mumbling a quick 'yeah'.

"But you know, you shouldn't give up," Jeremy said simply, "You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked with a laugh.

"You seem like a good person, you're not afraid to open up to people, for all you know the person you're meant to be with could be someone you've know for so long but you've never seen them that way before, or a complete stranger that you meet once and you just know." Jeremy explain, he shrugged, "But you're right, how do I know."

XOXO

Tyler thought about what Jeremy had told him, what if he was right? What if Tyler just had to really look around and then he would see them? He stood in the elevator not bothering to read the news paper that day and just looked around the carriage, a brown haired girl court his eye, she was short, and seemed very sweet, she stood with a boy though. Who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder so unless they planned on going to jail, Tyler decided to look somewhere else. He sighed as he stood in the elevator by himself now, why wasn't Jeremy right about this? He seemed like he was usually right about a lot of things. But everyone has their off days, sadly.

XOXO

Tyler put his jacket on his couch and sighed, he really wanted Jeremy to be right, he wanted that smart waiter to be right, that smart...adorable, cute waiter. With brown hair that needed a haircut and dark eyes that seemed to always be gleaming, even when he wasn't smiled that beautiful smile of his. Tyler frowned, why was he thinking like this all of a sudden? It was true; Jeremy was all of those things and more. Tyler was sure of that. He grabbed his jacket again and walked out of his apartment, going down to the coffee shop.

XOXO

"Jeremy, you got one more!" Jeremy turned around to where he was pointing and walked over smiling, he put on a shocked expression when he saw Tyler sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, Tyler never came down here at midnight. Tyler shrugged his shoulders and smiled up at Jeremy, he was...words couldn't describe what Jeremy felt for Tyler. He sighed as Tyler kept eye contact with him, "What?" Jeremy asked embarrassed. Tyler told him to sit with him; Jeremy looked over at his boss who was gloating over the money before sitting in front of Tyler.

"You know what you were saying this morning?" Jeremy nodded his head, he also remembered chanting 'Me, Me, ME!' in his head over and over again, "You were right. I found someone," Jeremy looked at him before faking a smiling. Tyler smirked, "Why didn't you tell me? About what you really meant," Jeremy looked at him confused, "About you wanting it to be this guy I met in coffee shop, dark hair and eyes, cute smiling, I always saw him at the diner. And I just noticed that I was looking for him." Jeremy blushed looking down at the table.

XOXO

Two months later Jeremy told Tyler he loved him, which he returned with a smile. Six months after that, Tyler asked Jeremy to move in with him, they celebrated with coffee and kisses. One year after that they had a civil partnership ceremony. The only thing Tyler regretted in the relationship was that he noticed Jeremy sooner, all that time that he wasted on idiots would have never have happened and he would have been with Jeremy sooner.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	26. Your Love's A Drug

**Your Love's a Drug**

_You're all I need  
Your love's drug  
Can't get enough your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough your love's a drug,  
Your love's a drug,  
Your love's a drug_

Summer

Jeremy Gilbert was pushed against the tree before lips began to devour his own, he moaned and arched into other's warm hands that pushed him back down. Jeremy looked into Tyler's lust filled eye and smiled before Tyler dragged him back into him, Jeremy clung to him desperately, wanting more of his touch, of his heat. Tyler pulled away again and asked, "How high are you?" Jeremy just shrugged, he didn't even know. How did you even measure it? With a ruler? He just looked at Tyler for another moment, "Oh, fuck it, I'm going to hell anyway." Tyler said before kissing Jeremy again pushing himself against him making Jeremy moan at the feel of Tyler's erection. Jeremy smiled as Tyler began to kiss down his neck slowly, he was being...sweet with him. It wasn't what he would have suspected, he liked it.

3 months later

What was Jeremy doing? He thought as he and Tyler stood in the mayor's office kissing him, clinging to his body. They shouldn't be doing this! Not here! Not _anywhere! _Sure, he had let Tyler in the forest when he was high but this is different, this is him basically turning around and saying 'Tyler, I want you' and he didn't. Or...he didn't think he did...did he like Tyler? No! This is all just because no one was trusting Jeremy with what happened to Vickie and he had saw Tyler's dad hit and thought he would need comfort. Jeremy moaned quietly as he felt Tyler's hand move to the skin on his lower back. Tyler kissed down his neck like he did in the forest making Jeremy sigh in pleasure. Tyler moved the hand he had on the back of the couch where they sat to Jeremy's cheek as he kissed his lips again, Jeremy pulled away, "I'm sorry," He said embarrassed, "I should go." He said before walking out of the room, he sniffed and realized he was beginning to cry. Was it about Vickie? No...It was about...Tyler. He wiped at his cheeks as walked away.

XOXO

__Jeremy shut his door and sat down on the floor, he was still crying, he was able to avoid people before they realized that he was having an emotion breakdown in the middle of the party. He sniffed again and shut his eyes sighing. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? Did he really like Tyler? Did he really feel this way? He heard Elena walking up the stairs with Jenna, "He was just kissing her out in the public as if this were a normal thing!" Her? Jeremy thought to himself, "Though what were we supposed to expect, it is Tyler we're talking about here." She said shaking her head. What was that supposed to mean? Was there something wrong with Tyler? He stood up and laid down on his bed running his hands through his hair, what had gotten into him? Why was he getting so protective? He rolled onto his side and slowly began to fall asleep not bothering to get out of his party clothes. As he lay he began to dream about what would happen if he hadn't left, he woke up the next morning regretting his decision to leave Tyler.

5 Months Later

Jeremy moaned as Tyler kissed down his neck, what was wrong with him? Wasn't he done with this? Well, apparently not because he stood here in Mayor Lockwood's office with Tyler's mouth attached to his. He kept on telling himself it was because his dad had just died... he was lying, of course. He wasn't doing this because Tyler was sad, he didn't know why he was doing this. All he knew was that... he wanted to do it. He wanted to be here with Tyler kissing and moaning. He wanted this to happen. He felt Tyler's hand move down to his lower back and was tempted to pull away but he stopped himself; Tyler had to know that he wanted this too, that he wasn't using him. Well...he wasn't...Was he? Was Jeremy using Tyler to make himself feel better? He didn't think so, he didn't think Tyler did. Or...did he? Jeremy was so confused what was he supposed to do? He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Tyler quickly; Tyler grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him. Jeremy gasped as Tyler placed his lips back on Jeremy's. Jeremy didn't know what to do; should he pull away? Should he let Tyler do what he wanted? He was slightly afraid now.

"No," Tyler said pulling away from Jeremy, "I'm fed up of you leaving."

"What?"

"You've been doing this for... God knows how long, I'm sick of it!" Tyler said, "You make me think that you want this and then you pull away running away. I'm sick of it." He explained. Jeremy didn't know what to say. So, he didn't say anything. He stepped closer to Tyler and kissed him. He pulled away and walked out of the room.

What? He liked this game.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	27. I Alway Thought I'd See You Again

I Always Thought I'd See You Again

Jeremy Gilbert stood there frozen, what had just happened? Did he really just see Tyler with Bonnie? Was he going to lose Tyler? When Tyler looked over at him he avoided his eyes and began to walk away. He heard Tyler call his name but he ignored it walking away and trying his hardest not to let the pain on the inside be shown on the outside.

_No, I'm not making that promise again  
Nothing can change my mind  
Nothing at all  
'cause love has a way of coming' undone  
'till I'm all alone with my heart  
And here I'll stay  
_

Jeremy ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut; he sobbed loudly and allowed himself to cry while he was on his own. What was he doing? What was she doing? Touching him, flirting with him; what gave her the right? Tyler was his. He was his damn it! She didn't even deserve him, Jeremy did. Jeremy deserved to have Tyler care about him like he did. He deserved to happy for once in his life and now she was just trying to take it away from him! Jeremy sat on his bed ignoring his phones continuous ringing.

It would only be Tyler, he didn't want to speak to him, and he wanted to punish him. Jeremy looked over at his; he saw that there were over seventeen messages. No one could say Tyler Lockwood wasn't persistent. He listened to the entire message all of them said the same thing basically 'Please talk to me' and 'what did I do wrong' but the last was the one that court Jeremy's attention, the last one was the most painful.

'_You know what, fine! Act like a five-year-old I don't care! That's it! I don't care, I'm through with this!'_

_And I always thought I'd see you again  
Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then  
Gonna give it all it takes  
To hold what might have been,  
But I always thought I'd see you again  
_

Jeremy sat there pain clear on his face as he listen to the beep on his phone. He held onto the phone tightly before allowing it to fall to the floor. What was going on? Jeremy had gotten jealous of the fact that Tyler found it alright that anyone could flirt with but Jeremy couldn't even talk to another person without him getting annoyed! Everything about this 'relationship' was messed up! He looked around his room and stopped at his desk he got up and opened one of the draws pulling out a picture. He gulped as he saw it;

_Tyler and Jeremy. 25/12/09. _

He turned the picture around and felt the tears fill his eyes as he and Tyler stood next to one another smiling. That was his favorite Christmas of all time. He remembered that he prayed it would snow, it didn't. It rained instead and Tyler's car had broken down leaving them outside in the cold waiting for someone to notice them. Tyler kissed him after they took the picture. He loved him.

_Now there's no reason to run for the phone  
No need to hold my breath  
Hoping' it's you  
Each time I see someone we used to know  
Or go some place we used to go  
It's not the same  
_

Jeremy walked into school the next morning hoping that Tyler had calmed down now. He was kidding. He had to be. He wouldn't leave Jeremy, he couldn't. He walked into the school and looked around for him. He stopped suddenly as he saw him in front of him; he was leaned into Bonnie flirting while she blushed.

Jeremy looked down at the floor as he passed them. What was he going to do now? Why was Tyler doing this to him? He stood there at the end of the hall unmoving. What was going on? Tyler had left him? After everything they've been through Tyler had finally left him. Jeremy wiped at his eyes and walked into the boy's bathroom cleaning his face quickly.

_'cause I always thought I'd see you again  
'oh how it hurts every time  
You've crossed my heart since then  
Gonna give up all it takes  
To hold what might have been cause I always thought I'd see you again  
_

The whole day was like a nightmare. Tyler and Bonnie had continued to spend time together. Flirting, smiling, laughing, and it made Jeremy feel sick, as if he were going to throw up. As if he couldn't move and was paralyzed. He sat through the lunch hour painfully, praying that Tyler would stop talking to her and look over at him. He didn't though; he didn't even make it seem like he knew who Jeremy was. Jeremy sniffed looking down at the floor he pulled out his phone and began to text him;

_Why are you doing this? _No reply.

_Tyler, please talk to me! _Again, no reply.

_Don't you love me anymore? _No reply.

Jeremy looked up over at him and gasped painfully. Bonnie and Tyler sat there in front of him…kissing. Tyler cradled her cheek like he did with Jeremy and would stop every few moments leaving small kisses on her lips like he would with Jeremy.

Jeremy couldn't take it anymore.

He ran.

_Love doesn't come when you need love  
It's not always there when you fall  
Try as you may, you got nothing' to say  
Nothing at all  
_

Jeremy slammed the door shut as he stormed into his room, ignoring his sister and aunt as he did so, and lay down on his bed crying. Why was this happening to him? He didn't want this! He just laid there for a moment before it finally sunk in.

_I always thought I'd see you again  
Oh how it hurts every time  
You've crossed my heart again  
Gotta give it all it takes  
To hold what might have been  
Cause I always thought I'd see you again  
Cause I always thought I'd see you again  
Again  
Again_

He had lost Tyler forever.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


	28. Why Bother?

Why Bother?

Jeremy smiled as he looked around the room, it was...peaceful. Except for that his sister continued to kiss his old boyfriend in front of him. Damon and Jeremy had been happy together but then he told Damon that he loved him and it all fell apart, everything did. He had told him he loved and Damon had just stared at him as if he were completely insane.

He had told Jeremy that he did love him but Jeremy didn't know that he never meant it. He sighed as he looked out the window. He had had enough of all of this but the one thing to cheer him up wasn't here. So, he just stayed near the window for the night, waiting. As he decided to give up he heard the car pull up outside his house, Jeremy looked out the window one more time and smiled walking outside happily, he stood on the porch and waited for Jenna and Carol to stop speaking so that they would come over.

As they walked up the path Jeremy began to blush slightly when Tyler smiled over at him. And to think, he thought Damon was the perfect person, who would love him forever, boy was he wrong. Tyler nodded his head at Jenna and Carol as they walked inside. He turned to Jeremy and kissed him quickly, "I love you, Jeremy." Tyler said against his lips.

"I love you too."Jeremy said smiling. He pulled Tyler towards him and kissed again, wondering why in the world he bothered with Damon.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**OK, so this was short and sweet, I am going to be writing another Jyler one-shot and I have a poll up on my profile for you all to answer so, please, can you take some time to give me an opinion on that. **


	29. Just Tonight

**Just Tonight**

_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made  
Start the car and take me home  
here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home  
_

Jeremy Gilbert sighed as he looked down at the pills in his hands. Tyler would have stopped him, if he wasn't the one who gave them to Jeremy. He and Tyler stood in the woods surrounded by people; all of them drunk or high. All of them looking for a cheap thrill, Jeremy didn't understand. Everything was perfect between them, everything, and now...they've just fallen apart. Tyler grew angry and cold but only when he was drunk. Which was in fact most of the time now, after finding out about his uncle's death and then everything else the world had thrown at him, now his mother has developed some type of cancer...Tyler's world was falling apart.

He believed that the only thing that was really good in his life was Jeremy. But Jeremy didn't want to be a part of his life anymore.

_Just tonight I will stay  
and we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
_

Jeremy sighed as he saw Tyler take yet another sip of his beer; he looked down at the drugs in his hands and sighed again. Tipping his head back, he felt the pills run down his throat quickly, in a few moments he would be out of it. Maybe he did this because he preferred seeing thing in a better point of view and not in reality. He felt arms wrap around his waist and small kisses being placed onto his neck. In the morning Tyler wouldn't remember anything, he would ask if he did anything to Jeremy worried.

Jeremy will just shake his head 'no' and kiss him quickly. Making Tyler feel better about who he really is and then that night he would watch him pick up another beer and give him another set of pills to take until they relived what they do every morning.

_But here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
But I'm too numb to feel right now  
And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
I'm too numb to feel right now  
_

He hated his life now, he hated everything about it. He hated when Tyler would touch him, kiss him, even when he just walked by him he felt like he cringe. He used to love him, he used to want to be there for him through everything but now...he couldn't care.

He tried to not shrug Jeremy off of him while he continued to kiss his neck softly, his hand running under his shirt. This is what Jeremy's life had become; a cruel, and painful, punishment. He hated the fact that he left home, he wanted to go back. He wanted to just leave Tyler there and walk all the way back home, but he couldn't.

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
_

He knew that he couldn't.

_Just Tonight  
_

Yet.

_Do you understand who I am  
Do you wanna know  
Can you really see through me now  
I am 'bout to go  
_

Jeremy sat on his and Tyler's bed while Tyler apologized for something that he couldn't even remember. Tyler continued to apologize and apologize. He doesn't really mean it though.

"Tyler! You didn't do anything bad," Jeremy reassured with a fake smile placed perfectly on his lips. Tyler leaned down and kissed him, mumbling about how he didn't know what he would do without Jeremy by his side. He was going to find out though. And soon.

_But just tonight I won't leave  
I'll lie and you'll believe  
Just tonight I will see  
It's all because of me  
_

Jeremy got and dressed quickly, reaching under his bed and grabbed his already packed bags. He began to write a quick note while Tyler was away for a moment, he had to hurry. Jeremy wiped at his eyes, he may not love him as much but there was something inside of him just for Tyler. Something that he couldn't leave behind.

_Just tonight I will stay  
And we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes  
It's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through  
It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
_

Tyler stepped inside the room and looked around, Jeremy was gone. He began to try and call him but there was nothing; it said that this number didn't existed. He was about to call his family when he saw the note on the desk. He walked over to the desk and picked up the note slowly, afraid of what would be on the piece of paper. He began to read;

_It's all because of you  
just tonight  
_

_**You ruin everything; my life, my home everything. I don't even know why I went with you. I'm leaving you,**_

_It's all because of you  
just tonight  
_

_**And I'm not coming back. I'm done lying to keep you safe. To make sure you don't feel hurt. I'm done caring about you. I won't, I can't, care about you anymore. This is the last time you will hear from me, don't try to find me or to contact me. **_

_It's all because of you  
Just tonight  
_

_**I will never be so stupid as to love you again, Tyler.**_

_It's all because of you  
just tonight_

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**

**I also have this story in The Covenant style that was actually the original version; I have uploaded it onto my profile and hope you all like it. If you do read it please review.**


	30. Announcement

**Announcement**

**Starting September 7****th**** I will be starting my GCSE's. I am studying Catering, Spanish, History, Media Studies and of course the lessons that I **_**have**_** to take. So, I won't have as much time on my hands as I did before with revision, course work and exams that I will taking at the end of this year and through out next year. So if I don't upload as much as I did before I'm sorry. Just thought I would let you know. **

**P.S. The reason I uploaded it here was because it had the most response. So, anyway, thank you for reading this and I'll see when I can actually update!**

**I will still be reading updates though, so don't worry :D**


End file.
